


The goddess and the prince

by Fantasticoncer



Series: The goddess, the goat and the lion [4]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Book/Movie: Prince Caspian, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Familiars, Female Friendship, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Male-Female Friendship, Pre-Relationship, Reunions, Sassy Harry Potter, Smart Harry Potter, protective caspian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22418218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: After a hectic second year, Harry and Helena just wanted to spend the summer without having to worry about anything. Unfortunately, they were called and landed in a very different Narnia than the one that they once knew.Reuniting with the Pevensie siblings, they have to figure out what happened to the magical land and what they have to do to save it. They get help from many new friends, including the dwarf Trumpkin and the Telmarine prince Caspian.However, there's someone in Narnia who isn't all too happy to see the old royals returned and they're not afraid to show it
Relationships: Caspian (Narnia)/Original Female Character(s), Edmund Pevensie & Lucy Pevensie & Peter Pevensie & Susan Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie & Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter & Original Female Character(s), Lucy Pevensie & Original Female Character(s), Peter Pevensie & Original Female Character(s), Susan Pevensie & Original Female Character(s)
Series: The goddess, the goat and the lion [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1185539
Comments: 58
Kudos: 197





	1. Back again

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Harry and Helena slowly looked around. Just a few seconds ago, they had been standing at the platform at Hogsmeade, ready to begin their summer and now, they were in a forest. "Where are we?" Helena finally asked, her familiar Aurora looking around from her place on her left hand "I think that we both know exactly where we are." Harry replied as he took a few steps forward.

Seeing ruins up ahead, they carefully walked towards them. "It seems to be the ruins of a castle." Harry muttered as he checked the surroundings for several minutes. Aurora flew up and scanned the surroundings as well. Landing again, she let out a neigh and nodded her head. "Aurora agrees..... with.... you." Helena said, trailing off as she noticed something she started to walk towards a raised platform amongst the rubble. Arriving there, she turned to face the way she came. "Helena?" Harry asked in concern as he followed. 

Helena directed him to stand in the same way as her on the other side of the platform. "Imagine a very big Hall with walls, columns and a glass roof." She told him and his jaw dropped as he realised what he was looking at. "Cair Paravel." He muttered. It was their former castle, completely in ruin. He suddenly heard his sister take a shaky breath. "What is it?" He asked. She looked at him, eyes full of sorrow. "Jade." She said simply and he understood. 

Suddenly hearing voices, they quickly hid behind some trees. Peeking around the bark, they saw four children running towards the same spot that they had just been, the youngest girl saying the almost exact same thing as Helena. "Cair Paravel." The oldest boy said, just like Harry. Now knowing who they were, the twins came out of their hiding spot, Helena clapping sarcastically to get their attention. 

"Well done, Peter. You win the Nobel prize." She said and Peter gave her a mock glare as Lucy squealed and ran towards her, tackling her into a hug and startling Aurora. The miniature pegasus flew up with a disgruntled neigh, startling the Pevensie siblings. "What's that?" Edmund asked rather stupidly. "You've never had Greek mythology before? It's a Pegasus." Harry answered with a teasing laugh.

Hearing unfamiliar voices, Cayden peeked out his head from his sleeve. After staring at the Occamy in shock, Edmund stuck out his tongue, before they all laughed and hugged each other. They hadn't seen each other in months, although it had apparently been a lot longer for Narnia. Seeing that they were friends, Aurora calmed down. Once they were done hugging, they went to find out what had happened. Edmund found rocks that had been shot from catapults.

"This didn't just happen. Cair Paravel was attacked." He told them. Helena felt weak in her knees and she grabbed Harry's arm as she tried to keep herself steady. Attacked. Cair Paravel was attacked! What happened to Jade? Had she still been alive at that time? Had she been killed in the attack? So many questions raged through her mind without any answers

A concerned Harry immediately supported her and Aurora nuzzled her face in worry as well. Finding the hidden door to one of their vaults, Peter broke open the door and tore a piece of his shirt off, wrapping it around a stick and asking Edmund for a lighter. Instead, the younger boy pulled out a torch. "You could've told me that a bit sooner." Peter said, throwing the stick away. 

Their sisters and Harry chuckled, but Helena didn't as she walked past the boys and went down, using her wand to light the way. The Pevensies and Harry shared a worried look, before following. Six big chests were waiting for them in the vault a statue of each of them standing behind their respective chests. Everyone quickly walked towards their own chests, except for Peter. "I was so tall." Lucy said, holding out a dress of her adult self. "Well, you were older then." Susan replied with a smile as she got her bow and arrows.

"As opposed to hundreds of years later, when you're younger." Edmund said with a far too big helmet on his head, which made his sisters laugh. Peter finally opened his chest and saw a round mural of Aslan, covered in dust and sand. He blew it off, revealing the gold underneath. Putting it down, he grabbed his sword and recited the words on the blade.

"When he bears his teeth, winter will meet its death." He said "When he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again." Lucy continued. "Everyone we knew. Jade, Mr. Tumnus and the beavers. They're all gone." She whispered. Helena opened her chest and saw a folded letter lying on top of her things. She slowly got it out with a frown and opened it, the Pevensies and Harry looking up at seeing what she had

_Mother,_

_If you ever read this, welcome back._

_I ordered everyone to put your things in the vault when it was clear to all of us that you weren't coming back. It just hurt too much to constantly be reminded of you and how you suddenly disappeared. Some say that you might still return, but I don't believe that anymore. The time for that is over and has been for a while. Hopefully, you found this and managed to get your things back._

_We just couldn't find your book or uncle Harry's bag, but I guess that you took it with you. I turned eighteen just a few weeks ago and apparently, that means that I'm ready to take over ruling Narnia, but let's be honest: I will never be ready. I can't do things that took six rulers all on my own, but I will do my best. I hope that I make you proud. I refused to be crowned queen. I don't deserve that title and it should only belong to you, aunt Lucy and aunt Susan._

_I also ordered them to lock your rooms, so nothing that was left will get stolen from there. Although sometimes, I still go in myself and remember the good times that we had before you left. It makes me both happy and sad, knowing that we'll never have those moments again. I think that I'll actually visit the mermaids again soon as I haven't done so in a long time._

_Mr and Mrs. Beaver died a while ago and I think that both Mr. Tumnus and Oreius aren't that long anymore either. They're getting older and I can't do anything but watch as they slowly succumb to time. Others will take over their duties, of course, but it will never be the same as before and I will miss them as much as I miss you and my aunts and uncles_

_I hope that somehow, somewhere, I get to see you again._

_I love you, mummy._

_Jade._

Helena furiously wiped tears away as a heavy silence fell amongst the six of them. They all remembered the day that they had gone to hunt the white stag and they also remembered their now broken promise to Jade that they would come back. "She was all alone." Susan whispered, guilt clear in her voice as she fully realised that her favourite and only niece had been all alone in a kingdom that shouldn't have been only hers to rule. Helena threw the letter down and stormed out of the room, Harry quickly following.

He found her sitting against a tree, crying while Aurora tried to cheer her up. Harry sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I abandoned her. I did the one thing that I promised I would never do." She whispered. "You didn't know that we would go back to earth." Harry said. "Exactly. I didn't know, but I kept saying that we should go back, but we didn't go back. I didn't go back" Helena replied.

Harry didn't know what to say to that, so he changed the subject. "We don't know if this happened after Jade's rule. It might have been long after she was gone." He tried to comfort his sister. "That doesn't change the fact that she was alone." Helena muttered and Harry had to concede at that. Helena kept crying, until she finally calmed down after several minutes. Harry led her back to the vault. 

Getting some old clothing and dresses out of her chest, Helena noticed that some of her adult travelling clothing was missing, before shrugging it off. Maybe Jade used them during her time as ruler and they just never put it back after that. She didn't really care about it as it wouldn't fit her anyway since it was made for her adult self. As it was, she chose a form-fitting dark red and grey dress that stopped at har knees with brown pants underneath. 

They changed their clothing with the Pevensies, the boys changing outside and the girls inside. Once they were done, they went to explore the ruins of their castle a bit more, trying to see if they could find anything else that could help them get more information or even get off the island. None of them noticed a large raven in a tree, watching their every move. The raven let out a caw and flew off into the blue sky leaving the ruined castle and the island behind.

It soared over the forest and landed in an open spot. A tall figure immediately held out their arm and the raven landed on it. "Are they here?" They asked and the raven nodded. There was a murmur going around the other figures that were gathered, until the first one held up their arm and everything quieted down. "What do you suppose we do now?" A deep voice asked and the figure looked at the speaker.

"We all go and look for that idiotic person who blew queen Susan's horn last night while we wait for the "kings and queens of old" to find us, if they ever manage to do sho." They said after a bit of thinking, a tone of scorn and mock in their voice. All the figures around them murmured in agreement, before leaving the spot to carry out the order.

Only a black panther stayed right at the figure's side and they scratched it behind its ears.The figure looked down at their companion. "If they think that this Narnia is the same one as they left all that time ago, we'll gladly show them otherwise, won't we, Lalima?" They asked and the panther purred in answer. They smirked darkly, before leaving the open spot and walking into the forest to prepare. They had a lot to do and not much time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided not to add the bashing tags with this one as it is only minor bashing once again. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	2. Rescuing a dwarf and introducing a prince

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Arriving at the beach, the twins and the Pevensies saw a small boat with two soldiers coming closer. Seeing that they were about to throw a dwarf overboard, Susan shot off a warning shot and ordered them to drop him. The soldiers stared in shock, before throwing the dwarf into the water. Edmund and Peter quickly went to rescue him as Susan, Harry and Helena shot arrows and spells at the soldiers, forcing them to jump in the water. 

Peter managed to save the dwarf and pull him to shore, while Edmund got the boat. Lucy cut the dwarf's bonds and he immediately pulled off his gag, spitting out water as he got up. "Drop him?! That's the best you can come up with?" He demanded in a gruff voice. "Where we come from, people usually say "thank you."" Helena said with her arms crossed, not liking his tone at all. "They were doing fine drowning me without your help." The dwarf said. "Maybe we should've let them." Peter returned, also not liking his complaining either. 

Lucy asked why the soldiers wanted to kill him. "They're Telmarines. That's what they do." The dwarf answered. "Telmarines? In Narnia?" Harry asked in surprise. "Where have you been for the last few hundred years?" The dwarf asked and Lucy replied that it was a long story as Susan gave Peter his sword back and Helena used a spell from her book to dry the boys off, even if it was really warm.

Seeing this, the dwarf seemingly realised who they were. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me. You're it? You're the Kings and Queens of Old?" He asked. "High King Peter, the magnificent." Peter stated, holding out his hand. "You probably could've left that last bit out." Helena whispered as the dwarf didn't shake his hand. The dwarf laughed at this and agreed with her. Instead, Peter told him to do a sword fight with Edmund. 

After a few minutes, Edmund won and the shocked dwarf fell to his knees. "Beards and bedsteads. Maybe that horn worked after all." He said. "What horn?" Susan asked. The dwarf, who introduced himself as Trumpkin, said that a young man had been lying in front of his door and had blown Susan's horn as he was in danger and that was why the twins and the Pevensies were there. They shared a look with each other as they managed to squeeze themselves into the boat and row away. Helena turned around and looked at the ruins once more.

Even if her time there had come to a very abrupt end, it had still been her home for twenty years and she had raised her daughter there for ten years. She was smart enough to know that she probably would never see the castle again and sighed as they went around a bend and the ruined castle disappeared from view. Harry was sitting next to her and wrapped an arm around her.

They rowed on for a bit longer in silence and Lucy noticed how very still the trees were. "Wasn't long after you left that the Telmarines invaded. Those who survived retreated to the woods. And the trees, they retreated so deep into themselves that they haven't been heard from since." Trumpkin told them. "What about my daughter Jade?" Helena asked and all six of them looked at Trumpkin for answers. Trumpkin looked at them for a few seconds, before answering.

"According to stories, High-Princess Jade ruled the country as best as she could, but it was very hard for her. We don't know if she ever got her Soulmark, but if she did, she never showed it and she never married, simply choosing someone to be her heir instead. What happened to her after that is unknown." He answered and Helena looked down at this, Aurora trying to comfort her. Lucy wondered how Aslan could've let this happen and Trumpkin said that it was believed that the Lion left Narnia with them. "So, no one has been leading you?" Harry asked 

Trumpkin glanced at all of them once again, before shaking his head. "No. There's been no one leading us." He said. Helena frowned slightly, feeling that something was off about his, but letting it go. "We didn't mean to leave, you know." Peter said. "Makes no difference now, does it?" Trumpkin asked. "Get us to the Narnians and it will." Peter replied. Arriving at a rocky shore, they worked together to pull the boat on shore.

Lucy walked off a bit and saw a black bear. Thinking that it was a talking bear, she greeted it happily. "Don't move, Your Majesty." Trumpkin warned and Lucy turned around in confusion as the bear roared and charged at her. Thinking quickly, Harry shot out his arm. "Cayden, stop that bear!" He ordered and his familiar flew off his arm with a screech, enlarging himself until he was way bigger than the bear and putting himself between it and the girl. 

The bear roared at Cayden, trying to intimidate him as he stood between it and its meal. Lucy quickly ran back towards the others. Cayden gave the bear a look as he screeched loudly, birds flying up in the distance and grabbed the bear with his beak, shaking it back and forth until it stopped moving. Cayden dropped the bear after that and shrunk again, flying back to Harry. The Pevensies weren't sure to stare at the Occamy or the dead bear. "He was wild." Helena finally commented after looking at the bear. "You're right. "I don't think that it could talk at all." Harry agreed

"When you get treated like a dumb animal long enough, that's what you become. You may find Narnia a more savage place than you remember." Trumpkin said as Lucy buried her face in Peter's chest. Once Trumpkin was done cutting the bear to make sure it was dead, he demanded to know what on earth Cayden was. "He's an occamy. He can change his size at will." Harry explained, a proud Cayden sitting on his shoulder.

"Of course he does." Trumpkin muttered sarcastically as they started to walk into the forest. After getting to a place where there used to be a place to cross the river, they only found a very deep ravine with the river deep down at the bottom. Lucy claimed to see Aslan on the other side, but no one else did, not even the twins. After a bit of discussion, it was decided that they would go to a fort near Beruna, even if Lucy wasn't happy with it. As they continued on again, Helena couldn't help, but think about the young man that Trumpkin had talked about. Who was he?

\----------------

Caspian woke up in an unfamiliar home and a slight headache, a bandage around his head. He slowly sat up and removed the bandage. "This bread is so stale." He heard a male voice complain. "I'll just give him some soup. He should be coming around soon.' A second, softer voice replied. "I don't think I hit him hard enough." The first voice scoffed. "Nikabrik, he's just a boy." The second voice said as Caspian got up and sneaked closer.

"He's a Telmarine, not some lost puppy. You said that were gonna get rid of him." The first voice, Nikabrik, said as Caspian glanced around the corner and saw a dwarf and a talking badger in the other room, barely refraining himself from making a sound in shock. "No, I said that I'd take care of him. Can't kill him now. I just bandaged his head. It would be like murdering a guest." The badger said. "Oh and how do you think his friends are treating their guest? Or what she will think of this once she finds out?" Nikabrik asked sarcastically. 

"Trumpkin knew what he was doing. It's not the boys fault and I'll explain myself to her. I won't need your help." The badger said as Caspian ran in to try and get his things, forcing the badger, Trufflehunter, to drop his bowl of soup. Nikabrik blocked the boy's path and pulled his sword. Thinking quickly, Caspian grabbed the fire poker to block the dwarf's attack. "I told you we should've killed him when we had the chance." Nikabrik said. 

"You know why we can't." Trufflehunter said. Nikabrik protested that they couldn't let him go as he had seen them. Trufflehunter finally managed to break them apart and scolded Caspian for making him drop his soup. "What are you?" Caspian asked. "You know, it's funny that you would ask that. You think people would know a badger when they saw one." Trufflehunter muttered. "No, I mean that you're Narnians. You're supposed to be extinct." Caspian clarified.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Nikabrik said as Trufflehunter came back with another bowl. After hearing Nikabrik call him a soldier, Caspian revealed himself and told them that he was fleeing because his uncle tried to kill him. "That changes things." Trufflehunter said. "Yeah. At least we don't have to kill you ourselves." Nikabrik muttered, earning himself a glare from the badger Realising that he was right and that Miraz was not going to stop hunting him, Caspian went to get his things and leave, even though Trufflehunter tried to stop him by telling him what the horn that the prince's professor had given them.

After hearing the story, Caspian still decided to leave. It wasn't long after that, when he realised that he wasn't alone. "I can hear you." He said, turning around and Nikabrik and Trufflehunter revealed themselves, the latter suggesting that it was best to wait for the kings and queens. Caspian rolled his eyes and continued on. "Fine! Go then! See if the others will be as understanding." Trufflehunter called after him. 

"Or maybe I'll come with you. I want to see you explain things to the minotaurs." Nikabrik said as the two started to follow him and Caspian turned around, asking if minotaurs were real. After getting that confirmed, he asked about centaurs. "Well, the centaurs will probably fight on your side, but there's no telling what the others will do." Trufflehunter explained and Nikabrik scoffed at his words. 

"Don't give him too much hope, Trufflehunter. The centaurs won't fight if she disagrees with it." He said. "Who is "she?"" Caspian asked. This was the second time that he had heard the word. "None of your business." Nikabrik said with a mean grin. Seeing that he would go no further, Caspian asked about Aslan and the other two stopped in surprise. After asking how he knew so much and accidentally hitting a sore spot. Trufflehunter smelled that they weren't alone anymore as a group of soldiers had caught up to them and they started to run. 

Trufflehunter got hit by an arrow and Caspian ran back to get him, giving him to Nikabrik and pulling his sword to face the soldiers. Before he could, however, they were struck down by an unseen force in the bushes, which then quickly made its way to Caspian. Just a few seconds later, Caspian found himself on his back, looking at the tiny sword of a talking mouse. "Choose your words carefully, Telmarine." The mouse said. "You're a mouse." Caspian said in confusion.

After getting threatened some more, the mouse, Reepicheep, was stopped by Trufflehunter. "I trust you have a very good reason for this untimely interruption." Reepicheep demanded. "He doesn't. Go ahead." Nikabrik said. before Trufflehunter told the mouse that Caspian was the one who blew the horn. "Then let him bring it forward. This is the reason we have gathered." A deep voice said as several centaurs appeared and led them further into the forest 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew.... big chapter. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	3. Her.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caspian, the Pevensies and the twins meet the mysterious figure and the latter two are in for a surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise 

That evening, Caspian was surrounded by dozens of angry Narnians, who were all loudly shouting things at him. "All this horn proves is that they've stolen another thing from us!" Nikabrik shouted. Atop a rocky wall, a black panther was watching the proceedings with interest, a human figure sitting in the big tree next to it, hidden behind the leaves. "I didn't steal anything." Caspian protested.

"Didn't steal anything? Shall we list the things the Telmarines have taken?" A minotaur roared, other creatures calling out several things. "You hold me accountable for all the crimes of my people?" Caspian asked, holding his arm where his Soulmark was, its warmth comforting him slightly. "Accountable and punishable." Nikabrik stated, walking closer. "Ha! That's rich coming from you, dwarf. Or have you forgotten that it was your people who fought alongside the White Witch?" Reepicheep accused, walking closer too and pointing his sword at the dwarf.

The figure in the tree raised an eyebrow at this as Nikabrik pushed the mouse's sword away. "And I'd gladly do it again, if it would rid us of these barbarians." The dwarf spat. "Then it's lucky that it is not in your power to bring her back. Or are you suggesting that we ask this boy to go up against Aslan now?" Trufflehunter asked, electing roars from the other creatures. 

"Some of you may have forgotten, but we badgers remember well that Narnia was never right except when a son of Adam or a daughter of Eve was king and queen." The badger continued, glancing at the tree. Nikabrik asked why they would want a Telmarine as their king and several creatures agreed. Caspian insisted that he could help them..

"Beyond these woods, I'm a prince. The Telmarine throne is rightfully mine! Help me claim it and I can bring peace between us." The prince said. One of the centaurs, Glenstorm, glanced at the figure in the tree and at getting a nod, he stepped forward. "It is true, the time is ripe. I watch the skies, for it is mine to watch as it is yours to remember, badger." He started in his deep voice. 

"Tarva, the lord of victory and Alambil, the lady of peace, have come together in the high heavens. And now here, a son of Adam has come forth to offer us back our freedom." He continued, before a squirrel asked if it was possible to have peace. "Two days ago, I didn't believe in the existence of talking animals or dwarves or centaurs. Yet here you are in strength and numbers that we Telmarines could never have imagined. Whether this horn is magical or not, it brought us together. And together, we have a chance to take back what is ours." Caspian stated.

Glenstorm didn't say anything, but turned towards the tree as did many others. There was a rustling sound and a human jumped out of it, the panther quickly landing next to them and they walked towards Caspian. "Listen very carefully, little prince. I have lost many good friends to your ancestors. If I find out that you are lying, you won't have to worry about your future, because I'll make sure it ends indefinitely." They hissed, before turning around and walking away.

"Well, that's probably the closest you get to an alliance. Congratulations on surviving" Nikabrik scoffed. "Who was that?" Caspian asked, slightly terrified by the harsh words and the cold glare in their eyes as they had made their threat, showing that they meant every word. "She was the "her" that we talked about. She's our leader." Trufflehunter explained and Caspian stared at him, before looking back the way the woman had gone. Who was she? 

\----------

Arriving at the Ford, they found Telmarine soldiers there, building a bridge. With that way closed, they went back to where Lucy saw Aslan. They managed to find a way down and cross the river, Cayden and Aurora on the lookout. Climbing up the other side, they camped for the night. Harry noticed Helena clutch her jade bracelet with a sad look in her eyes. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her. "I'm sure that Jade would've been happy to know that you're back." He said to try and cheer her up. 

Helena gave him a dry smile. "I just wish that I could see her again. See the strong woman that she would've become." She said and Harry chuckled. "She probably would carry a grudge against us for leaving her behind." He chuckled and she laughed as well, before going to lie down, Aurora settling down next to her and falling asleep, Harry soon following. Little did they know how right they were. 

The next morning, Lucy had a dream about meeting Aslan and at waking up from the dream, she followed the same path. Hearing a sound and thinking that it was Aslan, she was about to call out, only to be suddenly pulled back by Peter. Her brother told her to be very quiet, before going to face the actual maker of the noise: an armoured minotaur.

Just as he was about to attack, he heard footsteps from beside him. "Well, well. If it isn't High King Peter, the Magnificent." A female voice said and Peter immediately turned to face the new opponent, only to be unable to see her face as she stood right in the sun and on a big rock. "Who are you?" He demanded to know and the woman let out a cold chuckle as she jumped off the rock and finally allowed Peter to see her face. It was quite a beautiful woman with blonde hair and green eyes.

The minotaur roared and came closer, but the woman held up her hand. "It's okay, Dinas. Go get the others." She ordered, giving the beast a look when he didn't immediately obey. The minotaur grunted, before leaving. "Who are you?! Why did that minotaur listen to you?!" Peter asked, before raising his sword higher. "Are you the White Witch?" He asked. 

The woman gave him an unamused look. "Trust me, little king. If I was the White Witch, you would know." She said, just as Lucy, Susan, Edmund, Trumpkin, Harry and Helena joined them as well, Susan calling Peter's name. "Well, if it isn't Queen Susan, the Gentle, King Edmund, the Just, King Harry, the Noble, Queen Lucy, the Valiant and Queen Helena, the Wise." The woman said.

Each name was said with scorn, but the woman let out a harsh, mocking laugh with Helena's name. "Aslan brought all his little pets back, didn't he? I didn't know that you hung around with traitors, Trumpkin." The woman continued, directing the last bit to the dwarf. "Forgive me, my lady." Trumpkin said, looking down on the ground. "Well, I'm glad that you're alive." The woman said with a small smile and he smiled back as more creatures arrived and the humans all stared at how many there were.

"Everyone, may I introduce you to the Kings and Queens of old." The woman said in the same mocking tone and swept out her arm towards the humans dramatically and the eyes of all the creatures and one young man widened. It was when she turned around that Helena recognised the clothing that the woman was wearing. "Those are my clothes." She commented and the woman turned to her, looking down. 

"Oh, yes. I had to take it in at the hips, but it fits me and that's important." She said mockingly. "Why, you little-" Helena growled, taking a step forward. Harry stopped her as the woman smirked. "Who are you?!" Peter demanded for the third time and the woman gave him an unamused look. "I'm the one who has been looking after things while you were away." She said in a mocking tone. "Oh really? Prove it!" Peter said, holding up his sword.

The woman rolled her eyes and got her own sword out. "Fair enough." She said as they started to fight, blocking every attack that Peter tried almost effortlessly, finally knocking the sword out of his hands. Peter stared at being defeated as some of the creatures made murmurs of pride at their leader. A black panther joined the woman's side as she smirked at Peter. "Happy now, Your Majesty?" She asked with an exaggerated bow towards him. "Well, at least some of you can handle a blade." Peter said, not knowing what else to say.

"Who is she?" Harry asked Trumpkin. "She's our leader." The dwarf answered. "But you said that you don't have a leader." Lucy protested and before Trumpkin could defend himself, the woman did it for him. "He lied on my orders. I wanted to see your faces. Can't have you try and take that leadership away from me now, can I?" She asked. "I'm High King Peter. It is my right to lead these people." Peter protested. The woman whirled around on him.

"You completely lost that right when you decided to hunt that stag and abandoned us! I've been trying to protect these people for 1300 years, so don't come to me acting all high and mighty. As it is, you may come and help us, but don't expect a warm welcome. Come on, Lalima" She hissed, before starting to walk away with the panther. "Wait! How did you know about the stag?" Peter asked. The woman turned back around and glared at him.

"If you were a bit smart, you would've figured it out by now. Perhaps, this will give you a clue." She said, before pulling something from her neck and throwing it towards Helena. She caught it and the humans crowded around her to see what it was. It was a simple necklace with a jade stone attached. Recognising it, Helena looked up to see angry, jade green eyes glaring at her, before the woman turned around and walked away ignoring Helena's call behind her. 

_"Jade?!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review. See you next time.


	4. The How

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pevensies and the twins finally meet Caspian and Helena has an uncomfortable conversation with her daughter

Disclaimer: I dont own anything that you recognise.

Everyone sheepishly followed Jade, Harry having to slightly pull his sister with him as she was still processing the shock that her daughter was still alive after several centuries. He was shocked as well, wondering how this was possible. One of the talking mice tried to compliment Peter, stating that they had anxiously awaited his return, but Jade quickly put a stop to that by telling the mouse not to give Peter an even bigger head.

Despite the serious situation, Edmund, Susan, Lucy, Harry and even Helena all let out little snorts of laughter at Peter's indignant face. As they were walking, the twins had ended up at the end of the group and next to the young man who had to be prince Caspian. Helena gave him a glance. He looked rather handsome with dark hair, tanned skin and kind, brown eyes. Helena felt a weird, fluttering sensation in her stomach and frowned, before letting it go for now. "You're Caspian, right?" She asked and the man gave her a smile as he nodded.

Helena smiled back and held out her hand for him to shake."Nice to meet you. I'm Helena Snape and this is my brother Harry." She said. To her surprise, Caspian didn't immediately respond, just stopping with walking and staring at her in shock. "Helena Snape?" He repeated as the twins stopped walking as well. Helena curled into herself, slightly uncomfortable. "Yes, is there a problem with that?" She asked.

Caspian visibly shook himself, before gently grabbing her hand and kissing her knuckles like a gentleman. "Not at all. It's an honour to meet you, Your Highness." He replied and a completely red Helena just muttered something, before continuing on, a laughing Harry following her. Caspian walked slightly behind them, a small smile of relief on his face, but a worried look in his eyes. His soulmate was here.... and she was _twelve!_

Whatever was up there must hate him. She didn't even have her soulmark yet. For a second, he wondered if he should tell her, before deciding against it. She probably wouldn't believe him if he told her and he didn't want to freak her out by letting her know that her soulmate was at least ten years older than her. He had no idea what he was supposed to do now, but he was incredibly relieved to see that she was safe. His uncle had tried to find her as soon as he had his soulmark. _'No doubt to make sure that we would never meet.'_ Caspian thought darkly.

Of course, his uncle wouldn't know that he would have a son one day, but even before that, he had always seemed to try and discourage him from taking interest in matters concerning the kingdom by either telling him not to worry about minor things and to let him deal with the bigger things. Caspian took a deep breath. He had been so naive and stupid, but at the very least, his uncle wouldn't take his soulmate. He would protect her until his last breath. 

While Helena was still trying to calm herself down and Caspian was having a small crisis, Edmund carefully went to walk near Jade. The woman briefly glanced at him, before looking back at the road. "Hello Edmund." She greeted with no emotion in her voice. "No "uncle Edmund" for me either, huh? Is it because you're angry about us leaving?" He asked and Jade sighed. "It's not that." She replied

"Then what is it?" Edmund asked with a frown on his face. Jade just gave him a look in answer and Edmund took a step back at seeing the sadness in her eyes as well as another emotion that he couldn't figure out at the moment. Before he could say anything about it, Jade had already turned back around and continued to walk with Lalima at her side without a word. Edmund watched her go with a worried look. Even if she was rightfully angry with them, she was still his honorary niece and he wondered why she had been so sad. "

What happened?" He asked out loud. This Jade was different from the little girl that he had known. Glenstorm happened to be walking next to him and heard the question. "The stories tell that when the Telmarines first invaded Narnia, princess Jade tried to fight them off, but lost and barely managed to escape with only a quarter of herarmy. Ever since then, she has been on the defence, rather than the offence." He told him, the other Pevensies listening as well. 

"It has been hard for her in these past few centuries, especially since no one has figured out why she has not aged. Please do us all a favour, Your Majesties and do not treat her like the child that you once knew. That will only further drive her away from you." The centaur advised and they all nodded in agreement. Finally arriving at a huge open spot in the forest , they saw a huge, man-made hill. 

Arriving at the entrance, centaurs lined up next to it and held out their swords to welcome the kings and queens of old. The Pevensies happily walked forwards, the twins, Caspian and Jade following at a more sedate pace. Inside the first chamber, Narnians were forging and creating weapons and armour. Susan disappeared for a few seconds, before returning again and calling her siblings and friends.

In the hallways, pictures of the six of them and of their first adventure in Narnia were drawn on the walls. "What is this place?" Helena asked. "You don't know?" Caspian asked with a smile, before grabbing a torch and walking further. Arriving at a completely dark room, Caspian lit up the trench that ran past the wall. Once the room was lit, everyone saw that it was the broken stone table, a carving of Aslan on the wall behind it. As they were all staring in awe, Helena suddenly noticed that Jade hadn't followed them and went to look for her. 

She found her daughter sitting on the ground in the hallway where they had just been, looking at a picture of Mr. Tumnus with Lalima lying next to her. "Why didn't you come with us?" She asked as she carefully sat down next to her. Jade gave her a glare as she scooted a bit away from her, Lalima moving with her. "I never go into that room. Gives me bad feelings all over." She muttered, not even looking at her mother, who was now younger than she was. 

Helena sighed. "Jade-" She started, but the woman cut her off. " _Don't!_ You _left!_ You promised that you would come back and you didn't! You always left someone at the castle while you were away, but not that time. Oh wait, you did leave someone behind that time: a ten year old child, who had no idea what she was supposed to do!" She spat and Helena winced at her harsh, but true words

Jade glared at her. "Do you know how many times I stood on the steps of Cair Paravel, looking at the forest in the vain hopes that you would come back, so that we could go and visit the mermaids? Do you have any idea how long it took for me to stop crying myself to sleep? Because I do!" She hissed. Helena stared at her, but she wasn't done. "If that wasn't bad enough, I found out that I didn't age and had to watch friends die of old age while I stayed the same." She growled, wanting her mother to know every single bit of pain that she had gone through

"Then the Telmarines attacked and I almost lost everything. This is all I have left and it is my job to protect it, so forgive me if I don't feel like having a mother-daughter talk right now." Jade finished, before standing up and walking towards the first room with Lalima. Helena reached out an arm to stop her, before letting it fall. She had heard what Glenstorm had said before and felt absolutely terrible.

This was her fault. If she had stayed or had gone back like she had said that they should, then Jade wouldn't have grown up the way that she did. Her innocent little girl was gone and had turned into a cold, battle-hardened woman and it was all her fault. She wrapped her arms around her knees and started to cry. Around the corner, Jade felt a small tinge of sadness at hearing her cry, before crushing it and walking away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk about family issues...
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


	5. Planning a doomed battle

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Soon enough, one of the faun scouts saw a Telmarine soldier and went to warn everyone. Peter offered a frontal attack on the castle in the middle of the night, stating that it was their best bet. "No." Jade said and everyone looked at her. "I will not lead my people into a reckless, pointless, life-threatening assault on a well-defended castle, just because you are so blinded by your own ego that you think it's actually possible." She snapped.

"It's our only option." Peter tried to convince her, but she shook her head. "Caspian just gave us another option and it's the right one. No offense to anyone in this room, but this isn't the very large, well-trained army that you were used to in the bloody Golden Age. These are survivors, not warriors, but you're so, _so_ desperate to become the noble High King once again and prove that you can lead that you're willing to ignore it and try to fight it anyway. Caspian has lived in that castle for years. If he says that it's impossible to take, then, unlike you, I'm actually inclined to believe him." She replied, gesturing towards the prince.

She could see that this made almost zero impact on him and almost growled in frustration. At this rate that his ego was growing, it would take a imminent threat of the return of the White Witch for him to realise that he didn't know everything, but she knew better than anyone that it wasn't going to happen. Jadis would never return if she could help it. Her horrible reign of terror and ice was over and would never come back ever again

Peter asked if he could speak to her privately. "If we work together, we might just be able to take the castle." He whispered once they were somewhere else and Jade rolled her eyes as she let out a frustrated sigh. "Why is it so important for you to take the castle? Peter, these people trust me to lead them well and protect them. I refuse to lead them to their deaths. I don't want anymore innocent deaths on my hands." She said, starting off angry, before quieting down.

"You mean the attack when the Telmarines first invaded?" Peter asked and Jade immediately glared at him. Peter thought that her eyes were blue for a moment, before writing it off as the light of the torches. He shivered as she kept glaring at him. Did it just get cold in here? "That, among many other things." She finally said, crossing her arms and looking uncomfortable about something. Peter gave her a confused look, but she refused to say anything else about it and he sighed. "Jade, just give me a chance to prove that I can still do it." He begged.

Jade simply sighed in answer and gave him a look "This is exactly why you're not fit to lead. This isn't the Golden Age, Peter. If and that's a big if, if we would attack the castle, then you need to think as Peter Pevensie, not as High King Peter and abort the assault in the minute that it goes wrong." She said and he quickly agreed, but she wasn't done as she pointed an accusing finger at him. 

"However, any lives that are lost, I'll blame on you, understood?" She asked and he nodded, giving her puppy-dog eyes. She took a deep breath. "Fine, but you carefully plan it out. The minute it seems to go bad, we're out of there." She said and he agreed, before they finally returned to the room. Jade glanced back and saw a patch of frost disappearing where she had been standing.

They discussed the strategy that they would use for the attack, despite Lucy protesting that Aslan had helped them before and could again. No one noticed the brief look of fear in Jade's eyes at hearing the name, before she shook her head. Helena and Harry offered to help, but Caspian vehemently turned that offer down, surprising them slightly at how loud he refused. "Someone needs to stay behind with a small part of the army in case that something was wrong.You two and Lucy are the best options." He said, unconsciously rubbing his arm.

He didn't want Helena anywhere close to his uncle. Jade's eyes noticed his rubbing and she frowned. The twins reluctantly agreed to stay. Before they left, Jade told Lalima to stay behind as well. "Someone needs to protect the youngest king and queens and it might as well be someone I can trust." She said, scowling at the smug look that the panther was giving her.Lalima rarely said anything, but Jade could understand her perfectly nonetheless.

"Shut up. I don't want you to get hurt in case it goes wrong and I have zero doubt that it will." She said. "Then why did you agree to it?" Harry's voice asked and both the woman and the panther jumped in surprise, before the former huffed. "Because it was clear that Peter's ego and pride wouldn't let him listen." She said. "Might as well show him how bad of an idea this was. I just need to find a way to protect the others." She continued.

Harry nodded, before the woman frowned. "What are you doing here anyway?" She asked. "I just wanted to wish you good luck and if I may say something in our defence about what happened all those years ago." He offered, coming closer and patting his niece's arm. Jade raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "If you're really, really quick about it. We're leaving soon." She said, feeling something tickle over her arm, but there was nothing there when she scratched. She frowned slightly as it had something cold had just crept up her arm.

She concentrated when Harry spoke. "Jade, we had no idea that we would go back to England. We found the lamppost where we first entered Narnia and the Pevensies disappeared into the forest. We went to look for them, despite your mother telling me that we should go back and that you were waiting. I didn't listen and continued on. Before we knew it, we were back in England and children once again. Helena never stopped blaming herself for not going back on her own." He told her

"She was absolutely hysterical with worry during the first few days back, crying herself to sleep and barely eating. I know that you're angry at us and you have every right to be, but I just wanted to tell you that Helena is so sorry and so proud of who you have become." Harry continued and Jade took a deep breath. "Thanks, but if you don't mind, I need to find a way most if not all of my men survive." She said and Harry smirked. "I just gave you one." He replied and she gave him a confused look.

At sunset, they prepared to leave. A hesitant Helena walked towards Jade, who was making last-minute preparations. Helena took this time to look at her daughter and the woman that she had become. She was strong, but harsh. Smart, but cold. She had seen things that no one should see and the former queen hated that. The next time that she saw that bloody Lion, she'd ask what this was about with Jade not aging."Do you have something to say or are you just going to keep standing there?" Jade asked, having noticed her mother's approach.

While still not kind, her voice had lost some of its coldness towards her, but that was probably because she had to focus on the battle ahead. Helena gulped, before walking closer. "I just wanted to wish you good luck and please be careful. I know that you're angry, but I don't want to lose you again." Helena said, looking down at the ground. Jade hummed, before walking past her and out of the room. Helena watched her go with sad eyes. Soon enough, almost everyone was leaving.

Five griffins were carrying Peter, Susan, Edmund, Caspian and Jade towards the castle. Before they left, Glenstorm took Jade apart. "You realise that it might happen that you will have to reveal a part of you during the battle." He said. Jade looked at him. "That will not happen. I assure you." She said, before returning to the group. Most of the army took off, the Griffins taking the five humans with them. Harry,Helena, Lucy and the remaining creatures watched them go, hoping that they would come back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took a while. Wasn't sure how to tackle this chapter. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	6. A failed battle

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

They attacked in the middle of the night. Edmund went first and used his torch to sent signals to the other humans and the army waiting outside the village. Jade, Peter, Caspian, Susan and Trumpkin were next to land, killing several soldiers to make sure that there wouldn't be any alarm yet. Managing to get into Caspian's professor's room through the window, they found it to be completely empty. 

Caspian wanted to find him, despite Peter protesting that they didn't have time. Jade offered to go with him to make sure that they would be at their places in time and the other two reluctantly agreed. Sneaking through the halls of the castle, jade looked around with distaste. Compared to the warm, open halls of Cair Paravel with its tapestries and lots of windows, this castle was cold and closed like a prison. "This is really where you lived? She asked and Caspian gave her a look before nodding. 

"Well, no offense, but I've seen frozen over dungeons that looked more welcoming than this one." The former princess muttered and Caspian gave her a glare as they continued on, dodging guards as they went. "So, what's going on between you and my mother?" Jade whispered after several seconds. Caspian immediately whirled around on her, ready to deny everything, but she just gave him a look. 

"I have eyes, little prince. I've seen your checking up on her several times in just this past day. I've seen you glance at her when she isn't looking and rubbing your right wrist, which is usually where your soulmark is. Not to mention your immediate and loud refusal to let her join this quite dangerous mission." She counted off her fingers and the prince gave her another look. 

"Are we really doing this now?" He asked. "Well, we might just die tonight, so why not?" Jade retorted, before making a funny movement. "Are you alright?" Caspian asked and she nodded. "Something's just tickling. That's all." She replied and Caspian sighed. "Yes, I'm Helena's soulmate." He finally confessed and Jade nodded at him, before asking why he hadn't said anything to her yet. "Because I don't want to scare her. She's only twelve years old and I'm at least five to ten years older than her." He replied.

Jade hummed. "Nevertheless, I think you should tell queen Susan as she's been rather cold to my mother since she wants your attention to herself." She advised, having seen the oldest girl being rather cold and snapping towards her mother. The prince nodded as they were almost at the dungeon. "Do you have a soulmate?" Caspian asked, only to immediately regret it as Jade tensed up, her face closing off. 

"I had a soulmate. I lost him and it was my fault. He just wanted to do good and I..." Jade started, before shaking her head and walking down the stairs towards the dungeon. "Wherever he is now, he's better off without me." She muttered. Caspian apologised and she hummed in reply as they managed to find the professor and Caspian found the keys, opened the door and woke him up. Professor Cornelius was shocked to see him there asking what he was doing there.

"Trust me, I've been wondering that myself." Jade commented dryly and the professor was even more shocked to see her once she realised who she was. "Princess Jade." He breathed and she gave him a mock bow. Focusing himself back on Caspian, he told the prince not to underestimate his uncle like his father once did. Realising what he meant, Caspian took off, ignoring Jade's calls. The woman sighed in frustration. "You have the worst timing ever, professor. Do you know that?" She asked as she helped him upstairs.

They hid in a dark corner of the courtyard and waited. In the meantime, Caspian was confronting his uncle about the fact that he had killed his father. Despite Susan and Peter backing the prince up, the evil man still managed to escape when his desperate wife shot Caspian in the arm with a crossbow and went to raise the alarm. Meanwhile, Edmund stupidly dropped his torch and a soldier found it, forcing the boy to fight him.

Seeing Peter run towards the gate, jade ordered the professor to get a horse, before running towards them. Hearing Peter order Edmund to signal the troops, she shook her head. "Peter, it's too late! The alarm bells are already ringing! We must turn back!" She shouted."No, we're too close to turn back now." Peter said stubbornly as he started to turn the wheel to open the gate.

Having had more than enough, Jade grabbed the wheel as well and temporarily stopped him. "You promised me in the how, that you would abort the assault when it started going bad! Well, this is the assault going bad!" She shouted, gesturing towards the several soldiers already running towards them and being fended off by a slightly wounded Caspian and Susan. "We can take them." Peter replied stubbornly, starting to turn the wheel again as Edmund managed to defeat his soldier and signal the troops.

Seeing that it was far too late to stop them, Jade let out a angry growl as she pulled out a sword. Someone really needed to teach that boy a lesson. Seeing Nikabrik running through the gates, she got a crazy idea, but she first needed to survive this. She felt something tickling along her arm as she fought and did her best to protect her friends.

"Not yet." She hissed and the tickling stopped. That's when she saw archers getting ready to aim. "On second thought...." She amended herself, before making a throwing motion towards the archers. The armed soldiers all let out shouts as they were bowled over by something. A minotaur tried to get to the balcony that Miraz was on, but got shot by the man's captain and pushed off the balcony by the smug bastard.

Trumpkin got knocked out of a window and would have gotten hurt if Jade hadn't caught him. After making sure that he was alright, she ran to Nikabrik. "Remember that idea that you had and I turned it down?" She asked and the black dwarf nodded. "If you make it out, do it, but only if I don't survive. Got it?" She asked and he nodded again, before they continued fighting. Seeing the Telmarines break the chain to close the gate and the gate already starting to go down, Peter finally ordered everyone to fall back.

Another minotaur, the same one as the day before, did his best to keep the gate open. Several Narnians already fled back through the gate, but Jade was not one of them. Despite what Peter believed, she was their leader and she was not going, until everyone was safe. Dinos was having more and more trouble holding the gate open, until there was a blue flash and the chain got frozen to the wall.

Miraz saw this and stared. "Who did that?" He asked and his general, Glozelle, looked around. "I think it was her, my lord." He said, pointing towards Jade. Seeing her fight his soldiers, Miraz hummed. "Interesting." He muttered. In the meantime, Caspian escaped on his horse with Professor Cornelius as the ice broke and the gate started to lower again. Miraz ordered the recovered archers to shoot Dinos and they obeyed.

The minotaur managed to hold on long enough for Peter and several other Narnians, including Glenstorm with Susan on his back, Nikabrik and Trumpkin to escape, before finally collapsing from his wounds and making the gates fall down, trapping the last remaining Narnians inside. Seeing this, Peter turned around and his eyes widened in horror when he saw who was still inside. " _Jade!!!"_ Susan screamed from Glenstorm's back as she saw her niece trapped. Reepicheep and his men tried to lift the gate, despite knowing it was futile.

Jade kneeled down and told them to flee as the bridge was getting pulled up. "Tell my mother I don't blame her, alright?" She asked gently and the mice nodded before running off, they and Peter barely managing to jump over the moat to safety. Peter had to watch as his niece disappeared from view, knowing that this was his fault. How was he going to tell Helena this? She would hate him forever and he deserved it.

He should've listened to Jade and now, it was too late. In the meantime, Edmund had been cornered in another tower, only to be rescued by a Griffin. Flying over the courtyard, he saw the small group of narnians getting confronted by Miraz, the evil man holding a sword to his niece's neck. "No! Stop! Go back!" He ordered, but the Griffin didn't listen. The last thing that Edmund heard were loud cries of pain and iron breaking as the Griffin carried him further into the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review. See you next time.


	7. The return of an old enemy

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Lucy, Harry and Helena were anxiously waiting for the others to return. Aurora was in Helena's lap, trying to provide distraction to the three of them as best as she could while Lalima was lying next to them, keeping an eye on them as she had promised Jade. It was well into the morning when they heard something outside and went to look. They saw Peter, Edmund, Susan and Caspian arriving with only part of the army that had left. 

"What happened?" Lucy asked while Helena desperately tried to find Jade, but didn't see her anywhere. "Ask him." Peter snapped harshly, gesturing towards Caspian. The two fought for a while about whose fault the failed battle was, until they pulled swords on each other. "Stop it!" Helena shouted, surprising them. Helena walked closer, Harry, Lucy, Aurora and Lalima quickly following. "Where's Jade?" The former goddess finally asked and was answered by silence. "Where's my daughter?!" She repeated, fear and desperation filling her voice.

Peter looked down as Reepicheep hesitantly stepped forward. "She got trapped with the rest of our army." The mouse told her, seeing that no one would tell her otherwise. Helena felt shock go through her body as she sank to the floor. She barely heard Lucy burst out crying and she barely felt Harry wrap his arms around her, Aurora nuzzling her wet cheeks. Jade was dead. Her daughter was _dead_. She had barely gotten her back and now she had lost her forever.

Anger, pain, sadness and vengeance all bundled together inside of her, until she let out a scream that no one had heard from her before. Everyone watched her with pain and grief in their eyes. "Helena." Peter started, but Helena cut him off, anger in her eyes as she glared at him. " _Don't_. This was your idea. My daughter is dead because of you." She hissed and everyone flinched, except for Nikabrik. The black dwarf watched Caspian walk into the how and followed him. 

Caspian was staring at the picture of the six kings and queens with a forlorn expression. Helena's scream rang in his head and his hands were curled into fists so tightly that his nails were breaking his skin and drawing blood. This was his fault. He should've protested Peter's decision better. Jade would still be alive if he had. Miraz had killed his father and now, he had killed his soulmate's daughter. He would pay for this! "So glad of your magic horn now, boy?" Nikabrik asked from beside him, startling the prince as he turned to face him. 

"Your kings and queens have failed us. Your army is half dead as is their former leader. The rest will be soon enough." The dwarf continued. "What do you want? Congratulations?" Caspian asked sarcastically. "You want your uncle's blood, so do we. You want his throne? We can get it for you." The dwarf said cryptically, before starting to walk towards the room with the stone table in it. Caspian followed him after a slight hesitation. 

Neither of them noticed the small pegasus watching them from a distance. Pegasus were famous for sensing someone's intent and Aurora had felt the dwarf's evil, following them from a distance. Not trusting the situation, she let out a neigh and flew back towards the others to warn them that something was incredibly wrong. In the meantime, Caspian and Nikabrik were walking in-between the two stone pillars behind the stone table.

"You tried one ancient power. It failed. But there's a power greater still. One that kept even Aslan at bay for near a hundred years." Nikabrik stated. Hearing something, Caspian pulled his sword and stepped forwards. "Who's there?" He asked. "I am hunger. I am thirst. I can fast a hundred years and not die. I can lie a hundred nights on the ice and not freeze. I can drink a river of blood and not burst. Show me your enemies!" A raspy voice growled as two cloaked figures approached. The talking figure removed his hood to reveal a mix between a regular Narnian wolf and a werewolf as it could walk on its hind legs

"What you hate, so will we. No one hates better than us." The other figure, a hag, promised. "And you can guarantee Miraz's death?" Caspian asked slowly lowering his sword as his need for revenge overrode his common sense. Perhaps, they could help him avenge his father and Jade. A small part of his mind tried to tell him that Helena would never approve of it, but he didn't listen. "And more." The hag swore with a bow. Caspian slowly put his sword back. 

"Let the circle be drawn." The hag ordered and the wolf obeyed as he drew a circle in the sand around Caspian while the hag started to chant. At the end, the hag pulled a staff out of her robes. It was the staff of the White Witch. Slamming its point into the ground, ice immediately started to form and fill the space between the two pillars. Once it was completely iced over, a figure slowly appeared in it: Jadis. 

"Wait." Caspian started as he realised who this was. Jadis, who had been looking around the room at first, concentrated on him at hearing his voice. No one noticed the minuscule widening of her eyes, before the evil queen relaxed. "This isn't what I wanted." Caspian continued as he tried to back out of the circle. The wolf prevented that by grabbing him and holding out his arm. "One drop of Adam's blood and you'll free me. Then I'm yours, little prince." Jadis promised as the hag cut Caspian's hand, ignoring the prince's protest.

Jadis kissed her hand and reached out. Through magic, her hand went trough the ice and became flesh and bone. Slowly, Caspian stopped resisting as if a spell came over him. Jadis gave him a small nod with an evil smile as the wolf let him go. He slowly walked closer, until he heard Peter shouting from behind him. The young man, Edmund, Trumpkin and Lucy all ran in to try and stop this, having been warned by Aurora. 

The hag, the wolf and Nikabrik all went to stop them, but lost one-by-one. The wolf was killed by Edmund. The hag was killed by Peter and Nikabrik was killed by an angry and betrayed Trumpkin when the black dwarf went to kill Lucy. Peter pushed Caspian out of the way and pointed his sword at the spirit of the witch. "Get away from him!" He ordered, a surprised Jadis pulling back for a second, before smirking again. 

"Peter, dear. I missed you." She said in a kind voice, before reaching out through the ice again. "Come. Just one drop. You know you can't do this alone." She told him in a seductive tone and Peter slowly lowered his sword, but before he could do anything else, a sword stabbed through the ice from behind, breaking and destroying it as the Witch's spirit disappeared. The culprit: Edmund. Realising what they had almost done, both Caspian and Peter felt enormous guilt as they looked at the carving of Aslan, before the former went to find Helena. 

He found her with Aurora on the platform where usually the scouts were. He sat down on the other side. "I'm sorry about Jade. If I had done more my best against Peter, she would've been alive." He finally said. "Thanks." Helena said bluntly and Caspian looked down. Seeing this, Helena felt strangely guilty. "You're not the only one, who is blaming himself." She added, thinking of Glenstorm, Trumpkin and Reepicheep who were blaming themselves.

"Seems like we both lost family, because of Miraz." Caspian muttered after several seconds and Helena looked up at this with a confused frown. "He killed my father." The prince explained and Helena winced. "I'm sorry." She whispered as she sat down next to him and he gave her a tiny smile, before they settled in comfortable silence. They were both going through emotional pain. Because of this, they found slight comfort in knowing that the other knew what it felt like.

Professor Cornelius joined them after a while. Caspian asked the older man why he had never told the truth. The old man told them that his mother was a black dwarf and that he had risked his life to make Caspian a better king than those before him. "No offense." He quickly added towards Helena and she gave him a tiny smile as she petted Aurora. They became silent once again for at least half an hour, before Aurora heard something and suddenly flew up with a neigh."What is it?" Helena immediately asked, her and Caspian perking up.

Out of the forest slowly came several figures. Fauns, dwarves, animals and a few centaurs. They were all hurt, but could still move. A young centaur at the front was carrying something on his back. "It's the rest of the army." Helena breathed before running inside. "Guys! Guys! The rest of the army survived! They're coming this way!" She shouted loudly as she arrived where the others were. Everyone dropped what they were doing and ran outside, just as the others were coming closer.

Several reunions took place as several creatures of the first part of the army reunited with loved ones that they thought they would never see again. Helena was watching this with a small smile as Harry grabbed her hand and squeezed it. The centaur at the front, one of Glenstorm's sons suddenly pulled their attention by loudly requesting medical aid for the figure on his back. Helena and Harry quickly ran forwards and gasped

The centaur was carrying an unconscious Jade on his back. "Oh, Merlin." Helena breathed with tears in her eyes as Peter ran forwards, lifted Jade from the centaur's back and ran into the how, the twins following. "Is that Jade?" Lucy asked as Peter, Harry and Helena ran past her. "Apparently." Harry shouted as Peter put her down on a self-made bed of grass and hay. Some fauns examined her as best as they could, the humans hovering behind them. "She'll be alright. I can't detect any sign of too much blood loss, so I'm guessing that she is exhausted." A faun said.

A tickling sensation crawled up Harry's arm and he smiled, before they all sighed in relief. "When did she lose consciousness?" Helena asked. "At least half-an-hour ago, your Majesty. She seemed alright before that." A centaur told her and Helena nodded, before asking how they survived. Everyone fell silent at that, wanting to know as well. The centaur took a deep breath, before starting to speak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a certain character in Monty Python once said: "I'm not dead!"
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	8. What happened?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

They all sat around the stone table to listen to the centaur who had carried Jade to safety. Helena was only staying there to hear the story, before she would go back to stay at her daughter's side. Even if she was rightfully angry at her and didn't want to talk to her, Jade was still her child and nothing would change that. "It was unlike anything that I have ever seen." The centaur began. 

_\-------------------------------- Flashback -----------------------_

_Once there bridge had been pulled up completely, Miraz gave his archers the order to stop. The remaining group of Narnians all surrounded Jade , desperate to protect her._ _Miraz entered the courtyard and approached the group with a smug smile on his face. "I would like to speak with your leader." He_ _stated. The Narnians bristled, but didn't move aside. Miraz simply raised a hand and the archers aimed. "I know you can hear me. Either come out from behind your protectors or they will die." Here threatened coldly._

_"Walt!" Jade immediately called, pushing past the Narnians to face him. "Ah, there you are. I must say that you're quite a beauty, isn't she?" Miraz asked his men and they cheered as the vile man pulled his sword and put it against Jade's neck. The Narnians growled and hissed, but Jade didn't even flinch. This was what Edmund had seen while flying overhead._

_"I know what you are. You're a witch, aren't you? I thought that we had wiped all of you out, but I must admit that I'm a bit disappointed by your very weak power." He taunted. Jade stayed calm and even ordered the Narnians to calm down as they got more and more agitated and she knew that it was only a matter of time, before one of the Telmarines attacked._

_"Then what did you expect me to do? Destroy the gate and the chains holding the bridge up, so that we could have a way to escape?" She asked sarcastically. "Well... yes." Miraz admitted and Jade smirked. "What a marvellous idea." She said, before throwing her arm backwards. Just a second later, the gate bent and screeched as it was destroyed by a force that the Telmarines couldn't see, while the_ _Narnians stared. Miraz was surprised for a second and that was all that Jade needed as she grabbed his arm and twisted it harshly._

_This forced him to drop his sword._ _Once she had done that, she kicked him backwards between the legs and he flew several feet away. The soldiers got ready to attack, but Jade shouted the word "soldiers!" and made a sweeping motion with her arm and they all fell down as they were pushed over by the same force that had destroyed the gate and the chains that held the now down bridge. Even the archers were hit._

_Once all the soldiers were down, Jade quickly grabbed the fallen sword and wanted to run to Miraz to kill him and end his tyranny once and for all._ _However, one of Glenstorm's sons grabbed her and lifted her up as the Narnians ran out of the gate. "Let me go! I almost had him!" Jade shouted, but for once, no one listened to her as they ran to safety._

_\------------------------ end flashback ---------------------------_

She eventually calmed down and climbed on my back for the rest of the journey. And as I have already told you she passed out no more than about half-an-hour ago, but what was that creature that destroyed the gate?" The centaur asked. "You mean this one?" Harry asked, still chuckling about the fact that his niece had kicked the most powerful man in Narnia between the legs. He held up his hand and the tickling sensation crawled up his arm as Cayden showed himself and rested on his open palm.

He had secretly given Jade the Occamy before she left after Helena had hidden him from enemy's eyes. The tickling sensation had been Cayden travelling up and down Jade's arm. The gate, chains and soldiers had stood no chance against the huge snake-like creature. The Narnians that had been trapped all made sounds of understanding as Helena went back to Jade.

She sat down next to her and rested her head on her palm. Seeing her daughter like this after seeing her so strong, hurt her like nothing before. She slowly started to talk. "Jade, I know that you're angry with me and you have every right to be. I still hate myself for leaving you behind that day. I kept saying that we should go back, but I should've done it myself. I didn't and you suffered because of it." She said. 

"I'm so sorry about leaving you, my little miracle. I love you sho much and I hope that one day you will forgive me." She continued, before lowering her head. "I love you too, mummy." A soft voice whispered and Helena's head snapped back up to see Jade giving her a small smile. "Oh, sweetheart." Helena breathed, sitting closer and putting a hand on the top of her daughter's head, grabbing her hand with her free hand. "I was never angry with you. I was just hurt." Jade muttered and Helena nodded in answer.

"You have every right to be, little one. I shouldn't have left. You were right, I don't know why someone didn't stay behind like we usually did, but I'm so proudof you and the leader that you have become. You made the best of an impossible situation." The former queen told her daughter and Jade smiled at her as she squeezed their joined hands. 

This was when Helena noticed her daughter's blank wrist. "No soulmate, huh?" She asked and Jade simply gave her a look. "Better not. The last time that I got close romantically, or at least as much as was possible for me considering the circumstances, it went really badly." She muttered. Helena frowned in confusion and concern. "What happened?" She asked gently. 

Jade looked down. "He betrayed me and once I found out..." She started, before trailing off and shaking her head as she slowly got up. Helena just wrapped an arm around her, trying to comfort her as much as she could. "Why were you unconscious?" She asked. "I was just exhausted. Nothing more." Jade replied quickly, too quickly. Helena gave her a look. Her daughter had never been able to lie to her. "Jade." She started, but Jade shook her head. "It's nothing, mum. You wouldn't believe me anyway." She said. 

"Try me." Helena challenged, crossing her arms and Jade looked at her, seemingly trying to decide whether or not she should tell her whatever secret she was keeping. "Does it have to do with you keeping a distance from Edmund and Peter or those ice powers that the latter told me about. Where did you even get ice powers?" Helena asked, not remembering her daughter having them before they left.

"Aslan came to me in a dream in the night before my eighteenth birthday. He told me to only use them in emergencies, but I don't want them and they're so weak in the first place." Jade explained and Helena nodded, this time not hearing any lie in her daughter's voice. "Maybe they're weak because you don't want them. Once you accept them, they will get stronger." She suggested.

"But I don't _want_ them to grow stronger. Do you have any idea how many I hurt when I first had those stupid bloody powers? I actually hurt Mr. Tumnus and Oreius. Sorry mum, but I will never accept those powers as part of me." Jade growled, before forcefully calming herself down. Helena backed off. Jade simply sighed and was about to say something, just as Edmund came to check up on them. "Good to see you up again." He commented with a smile and Jade gave him a tiny smile, before it fell. "Thanks Edmund." She said.

Edmund smiled at her, before walking off. A faun came with fruit and mother and daughter grabbed some as Helena told Jade what she had missed. After a few seconds, Jade asked where the staff of the White Witch was. "Harry has it in his bag for safekeeping. Not that it apparently matters much, because according to Edmund, only Jadis herself can use it and she's never coming back." Helena told her.

Jade hummed as she ate her fruit. "So how do you feel?" Helena asked. "Like I was resurrected from the death. Man, I'm exhausted." Jade answered and her mother laughed. The two of them just talked for several minutes, catching up with each other. They had a lot to talk about and they knew that the Telmarines were coming closer, so they took every moment that they could 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow, the duel between Peter and Miraz


	9. The start of a duel

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Peter and Lucy were sitting behind the stone table, looking at the wall mural of Aslan, when soft footsteps were heard and Jade joined them as well. Lucy stood up and hugged her, relieved to see her awake. Jade smiled at her and hugged her back. "Hello auntie Lucy." She said, having let go of any angry feelings over the humans from earth. She now knew that they hadn't planned on going back to England. 

Lucy immediately beamed at her at hearing the woman call her "auntie" again. "This is the first time that I've seen you here." Peter commented with a smile. "I always feel uncomfortable here. I don't know why." Jade commented as she sat down as well. Peter asked about her ice powers and she told him the same as she had Helena. "Why would Aslan give you ice powers?" Lucy asked. "I have no idea, but before you say anything: no, I'm not going to create another hundred year winter." Jade replied with a small smile.

Peter and Lucy chuckled at that, before there was silence. "I heard about the Witch's attempted return." Jade finally said and Peter winced. "Yes, but it failed and that is the most important thing. She is never coming back and if she does, I'll kill her myself after what she did to Edmund!" Peter growled, before seeing the slightly fearful look on Jade's face and calming down. 

"Sorry, Jade. I didn't mean to scare you." He said, wrapping an arm around his honorary niece. Jade forgave him as they sat in silence. After a while, Edmund joined them and told them that the Telmarine army was approaching. After going to see it for themselves and seeing all the soldiers and catapults, they all retreated into the table chamber to discuss what to do next. Susan looked at Helena with guilt in her eyes. 

Caspian had told her what the younger girl was to him and she felt a bit guilty about acting so coldly to her, ignoring her when she wanted to talk and almost snapping at her when Helena asked a question. Jealousy could be a mean thing, especially when you thought that you had a chance with the person you had a crush on. Susan had never gotten her soulmark and she had thought that Caspian didn't either, but now that she knew that Caspian was taken, so to speak, she needed to find a way to apologise to Helena.

They came up with the plan to send Lucy and Susan in the forest to find Aslan. They first asked Jade to go with the young girl, but she had quickly shaken her head in answer, telling them that her place was here with the army. They all conceded with that, until Caspian came with an idea to play for time. Now that he had crowned himself king, Miraz was tied to the traditions of his people and there was one that worked in their favour. 

Peter would challenge Miraz to a one-on-one duel to the death. The reward would be total surrender. Edmund went with Glenstorm and a giant to issue the challenge, while Jade and Harry helped Peter in his armour. "I do hope that you have practiced in the past year, Peter dear." The woman said in a teasing tone and Peter chuckled nervously. Once they were done, Jade put her hands on his shoulders and stared him right in the eyes.

"Fight like our lives depend on them, because they do." She ordered and he nodded. "Don't sugar-coat it at all huh?" Harry asked and Jade gave him a look. "We all know it's true, uncle. You've seen the amount of soldiers out there. I really hope I won't have to resort to plan C." She muttered. "What's plan C?" Peter and Harry asked at the same time. "Me using my ice powers, despite hating them more than anything." Jade answered and they nodded, before Peter left. "Do you have control over them, despite hating them?" Harry asked.

Jade nodded. "I have reasonable control, except for when I'm really angry. Then it's like.... something wants to take over, if that makes any sense and I want to hurt everyone." She growled before realising what she had just said and putting her hands over her mouth. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that." She apologised and Harry tried to comfort her.

"Hey, it's okay. The fact that you don't let whatever it is take over, shows how strong you are." He told her and she gave him a small smile, before making a face as she heard whispering in her head. "Do you have anything to help you control those powers?" He asked, snapping her out of her thoughts. "There is something I had once, but it's broken." She answered and Harry hummed understanding, before he hid his bag behind a rock. Jade left rather quickly after that.

Helena and Caspian were helping an almost ready Susan and Lucy when Jade joined them. Caspian offered Susan the horn, but she told him to keep it, before riding away. "I'm going to follow them if you don't mind. Despite what I said, I need to get out of here for a while." Jade said and Caspian agreed. Helena wasn't so sure and also worried, but Jade quickly kneeled down and put her hands on her mother's shoulders. "I'll be fine, mum. I survived until this far." She said. Helena finally agreed and soon after, her daughter was riding out as well.

Miraz accepted the challenge and soon, he and Peter met on the plateau in front of the how. Caspian, Edmund, Harry and Helena were walking with their brother and friend. The opponents met each other in the middle. "There's still time to surrender." Miraz told the younger man as they circled each other. "Well, feel free." Peter replied. "How many more must die for the throne?" The evil man asked. "Just one." Peter growled as they started attacking each other. 

Susan and Lucy were riding through the forest at top speed. A group of Telmarine soldiers spotted them and gave chase. Stopping in an open spot, Susan got off the horse and sent Lucy off alone, determined to stop the soldiers from reaching her little sister. Using her bow and arrows, she shot almost every soldier. The last one managed to knock her down and was about to kill her, before Jade rushed in and killed him.

"You should've taken the horn, auntie Susan." Jade said with a smile as she held out a hand. Susan chuckled, before getting into the saddle behind her niece and they rode back to the how. Arriving at the forest edge, Jade stopped. "What is it?" Susan asked in concern, wondering why they stopped. "I don't trust the Telmarines to keep their words. I just know that something will happen that will make them attack us, even if Peter wins and there are so many of them." Jade muttered. "Well, what do you suppose that we do?" Susan asked again.

Jade took a deep breath. "Something that I wish I didn't have to do." She replied cryptically, before getting off the horse. "What are you doing?" Susan asked as she took the reins. "I have to get something important. Go on, auntie Susan. And... and tell Edmund that I'm sorry." Her honorary niece answered. "Sorry for what?" Susan asked again. "Everything." Jade stated, before slapping the horse's rear and it took off. 

Susan rode towards her brother and friends and Peter asked for a five minute respite, Miraz shortening it to three. Holding his dislocated shoulder, Peter stumbled to his siblings, asking after Lucy. "She got through with help from Jade." Susan told him. "Where is she?" Peter asked, not seeing her anywhere. "She said that she had to do something and asked me to tell Edmund that she was sorry." Susan replied. 

"Sorry for what?" Edmund asked in confusion. Susan just shrugged in reply. "I don't know. She simply said "everything."" She answered and Edmund looked down. That explained the weird look that Jade had in her eyes while looking at him. It was guilt, but why should she feel guilty around him? While they had been talking Jade had been running towards the side entrance that she had used to get out. The whispering in her head became louder as she snuck in and ran to where Harry had hidden his bag.

Aurora was guarding it and let out a startled neigh as Jade appeared out of nowhere."It's okay. It's just me." Jade whispered and Aurora calmed down. Opening the bag while fighting the whispers in her mind, which were louder than ever, Jade got something out of it: the White Witch's broken staff. Sitting down on the ground position and putting the staff in her lap, Jade closed her eyes and concentrated. Soon, everything went black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review. See you next time


	10. Jade's secret

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise 

_\-------------------------------_

_Opening her eyes, Jade found herself in a meadow, the staff having disappeared. Looking around, she saw Aslan waiting for her just a few feet ahead. She slowly stood up and walked towards Him, keeping her head low and immediately kneeling in front of Him once she was there. He chuckled. "Welcome Jade. Daughter of Helena." He said with a laugh._

_Jade kept her head low and Aslan got serious. "What prompted you to take the staff?" He asked. "The Telmarines. They will no doubt fight us anyway, regardless of the outcome of the duel. I have to protect my family, even if they don't want to have anything to do with me after this." Jade stated, looking up to see His golden eyes shining proudly as he smiled at her._

_"I had hoped that your reincarnation would change you and I am proud of the woman that you have become." Aslan told her and she gave Him an incredulous look. "Proud?! I hurt everybody! I avoid the stone table as much as possible because it reminds me of what I did there and you're proud even after everything I've done?!" She shouted and Aslan breathed on her to calm her down. "You have more than made up for your past actions. Someone had to lead the people and I chose you for that." He told her as He nudged her up with his nose._

_Is that why I lived so long? To lead everyone?" Jade asked. "And so that you could reunite with your family again after I took them away and I apologise for that." Aslan said, adding the last bit at seeing her hurt expression. Jade sighed and He smiled. "I will soon join the battle as well. Are you ready for the consequences of your actions once you wake up?" He asked and she nodded. Standing up, Aslan let out a roar and Jade disappeared in a beam of golden light._

_\------------------------_

Aurora let out a panicked neigh when she saw Jade disappear in a flash of gold. She immediately flew up and went to find Lalima. The panther quickly found the scent of her leader and friend. She and Aurora followed it through a side exit into the woods. They quickly found the source: an unconscious woman lying on the ground at the edge of the forest, next to the newly-repaired staff. 

Both panther and Pegasus were very confused. The woman on the ground didn't look like Jade at all. She was at least seven feet tall with light blonde hair, a very pale face and red lips. Lalima cautiously approached the woman, just as she started to stir. With a groan, she slowly managed to sit up after several seconds. Once she had regained her equilibrium, she looked around and ice blue eyes quickly noticed the panther and Pegasus. "Lalima? Aurora?" What happened?" She asked, before startling at the sound of her own voice. 

Slowly standing up and looking at herself, she let out a small, disbelieving laugh. "Wow, he _really_ brought me back. I forgot what it was like to be this tall." She muttered and Lalima slowly came closer. Seeing this, the woman gently held out her hand for the panther to sniff. Smelling her friend's scent, Lalima relaxed as she realised that it still was Jade. Hearing a cry of pain, Jade cautiously peeked past a tree after picking up the staff.

She saw that Peter had stabbed Miraz in the stomach. With the king on his knees, Peter raised his sword to finish him off, before giving the chance to Caspian. They watched as Caspian raised the sword, before bringing it down in front of his uncle, sparing his life. Just as everything seemed over and Jade felt a bit silly for asking Aslan's help, one of Miraz's own lords stabbed him in the back with one of Susan's arrows.

"Treachery! They shot him! They murdered our king!" They heard the man shout. "I knew it." Jade muttered as Peter was forced to kill a third man. They had already discussed this part, which was why part of the army were waiting inside. Jade looked at Aurora and ordered her to go inside and the pegasus obeyed, before turning to her faithful companion. "Are you ready?" She asked. "Yes." Lalima answered. As she prepared herself, Jade sighed deeply. "They will _not_ be happy to see me." She muttered 

\------------------

After seeing Caspian's uncle getting killed by one of his men, the humans from earth and the Narnians all prepared to fight. Catapults started shooting rocks at them, but they missed for now. In Harry's sleeve, Cayden let out a chirp. "Not yet." Harry hissed and Cayden settled down. He and Helena were standing back with the Narnians while Susan was on a higher platform with the other archers. As predicted, the cavalry were the first to attack.

At Peter's look, Caspian and Glenstorm rushed inside the how and ordered the other part of the army to charge underground. After a centaur blew a horn and counting down, Caspian ordered them to smash the pillars holding the tunnels up, making the ground collapse underneath the Calvary's feet. Susan, Trumpkin and the other archers let their arrows fly, killing several men. Caspian and his part of the army emerged and boxed the soldiers in.

This was where Peter gave the order to charge and everyone obeyed, even Harry and Helena. At seeing the rest of the soldiers incoming, Caspian ordered the Griffins to fly over, holding armed dwarves that shot at the Telmarines, but they were quickly shot down themselves. Seeing that there was no help from Aslan yet, Peter ordered the retreat back to the how, but the Telmarines quickly destroyed the entrance, trapping them. Susan almost fell, but Trumpkin managed to catch her and swing her to safety.

Getting all together in front of the how, Edmund, Peter, Susan, Harry, Helena and Caspian shared a look. "Where is Jade?" Helena muttered as she looked around. "I don't know, but we have to fight." Peter said, before they charged again. After that, it was sheer chaos. Having had enough of the catapults, Harry ordered Cayden to destroy them.The Occamy flew towards one of them, as small as a worm, before growing and crushing one of the catapults.

This much to the shock of the Telmarines. Shrinking and enlarging again and again, Cayden managed to destroy three catapults, before the archers got him in the side. Screeching in pain, Cayden shrunk and flew back to Harry. "It's okay, Cayden. Well done." Harry comforted the hurt Occamy as hes returned. It was so much chaos that when two figures joined the battle, no one noticed. Whenever the soldiers faced the new arrivals, they stared in shock for a second

That became their downfall they would either get attacked by the panther accompanying the new arrival or there would be a flash of light and where once stood a soldier, there was now something else entirely. Helena was mostly fighting with her daggers, not wanting to lose her wand. From the corner of her eye, she saw flashes of light, but honestly thought that it was Harry.

She was slightly distracted for a moment and that almost became fatal as her foe managed to knock her down, her daggers falling several feet away and was about to kill her. She heard someone call her name in panic as she was about to throw her arm out, hoping that her magic would save her. It wasn't necessary, as there was a flash of light and Helena stared at a stone statue. Just as she was wondering what had happened, the statue was tipped over sideways by the person behind it and Helena's breathing quickened as she saw who it was: the White Witch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadaa...
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	11. Side-by-side

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Helena could only stare at the enemy that she had thought dead. Jadis stared back at her, before she heard someone charge at her and quickly fought him, turning him to stone as well. "Are you going to lie there the whole time, or are you going to stand up and fight?" She asked, holding out the non-lethal end of her staff for Helena to grab. Still shocked, Helena grabbed it and Jadis quickly pulled her up. 

She was barely on her feet, when Jadis grabbed her and pulled her forwards, using her staff to kill the soldier that had tried to attack her from behind. "Thanks." Helena muttered and Jadis nodded, before starting to fight again. It was during this that Helena got a good look at the panther accompanying her and recognising her as Lalima. That, combined with all the other things over the course of the past few days, things slowly started to fall in place like pieces of a puzzle for the witch. She would have to make sure once and if they survived this.

The remaining Pevensies, the Narnians, Caspian and Harry could only stare in shock at seeing the White Witch actually fight _with_ them rather than against them. "Peter, please tell me that I'm dreaming and that's not actually the White Witch fighting." Edmund pleaded, but his brother was unable to answer. They had to fight on. Many Narnians were shocked to find Jadis saving them from certain death.

Jadis' vision came true as she fought side-by-side with Harry and Helena, United against a common enemy, but not in the way that she had expected it to happen all those years ago. She had never thought that she would feel anything for them and the Pevensies, much less consider them her family, if they still wanted her after this. She did her best to protect as many as possible, but even with her help, they were still outnumbered as new soldiers kept incoming

She was fighting a soldier, whose helmet was too big and therefore hiding his face. She managed to knock him down and went to turn him to stone, before she saw his face properly. He had a lighter tanned skin than the other Telmarines and instead of dark brown eyes, his were blue and shining as he silently pleaded with her no to kill him. He looked strangely familiar Something inside her body stopped her from pointing her staff at him. Hearing someone attacking her from the side, she quickly attacked back and fought on, the strange soldier temporarily forgotten. 

Edmund almost got killed by a soldier, before the soldier was quickly turned into stone as well. Turning around, he saw the White Witch looking him over for a second, before turning herself around and returning to the fight. Instead of the coldness that he had expected like last time, he only saw guilt and genuine worry in her eyes when she looked at him. What was happening? This whole situation was giving him an enormous headache.

Caspian was fighting near the edge of the hole that they had made, when he saw that Trumpkin was in trouble.Throwing a dagger, he killed the soldier attacking the dwarf and Trumpkin gave him a small, grateful smile. Caspian was pushed into the hole and let out a cry as he fell. Helena immediately looked up at this, an instinct she never had before telling her that she had to help him. Just as she wanted to run towards the hole, she saw trees starting to move

One of them went to the hole and Helena grinned as she went to help Caspian. Lucy had done it. Many of the Telmarines fled at seeing the trees. One of the remaining catapults brought one of the trees down and another destroyed the catapult in revenge. Helena saw that even the White Witch was smiling at the sight.It was a vindictive smile, but if she was who Helena thought she was, then it made a lot of sense.The Telmarines retreated to the Ford at Beruna and the Narnian army followed them, except for Lalima who ran into the forest instead.

The lord who had stabbed Miraz raced over the bridge that the Telmarines had built with his army, part of them having to go through the water, when he saw that someone was waiting for them: Lucy, who was quickly joined by Aslan himself. Seeing the Narnians behind him, including an incredibly tall woman, he ordered the men to charge at the girl and Lion instead. Behind him, Jadis rolled her eyes. "I already tried that. Didn't work." She murmured to herself. 

Aslan let out a loud roar and the Telmarine army stopped as the water in the river started to move. A huge wave started to come from around the bend, approaching at an incredible speed. The lord tried to cross the bridge anyway, but it was too late as the wave took the shape of a man and lifted the bridge up in his hands. Soldiers either fell or jumped off the bridge, until only the backstabbing lord was left there.

He was promptly "swallowed" by the water God, killing him and securing absolute victory for the Narnians. The remaining soldiers surrendered and got ordered to surrender their weapons to the Narnians, which they did. Once everything was a bit calmer, the humans from earth and Caspian crossed the river to join Lucy and Aslan. They immediately kneeled in front of the Great Lion in respect. "Rise Kings and Queens of Narnia." Aslan stated, the twins and the Pevensies obeying. "All of you." The Lion added at seeing the still kneeling Caspian.

The prince looked up at this. "I don't think I'm ready." He confessed. "It's for that very reason that you are." Aslan replied and Caspian slowly stood back up. "Aslan, have you seen Jade?" Harry asked, the Pevensies immediately looking at the Lion for answer. Aslan simply chuckled. "Yes and so have you." He said. Almost everyone frowned in confusion. Edmund was about to ask what he meant, when they heard loud splashes behind them and turned around. 

A very wet Jadis was slowly approaching them, avoiding an armed Glenstorm with a bow and Lucy gasped in fear at seeing her, quickly putting her hand on Aslan's fur as her siblings got ready to defend them, pointing their weapons at her. "Don't take a step closer." Susan threatened as she was aiming an arrow at her. To their surprise, the Witch immediately stopped walking and their surprise got even bigger at what she did next.

She dropped her staff on the ground and slowly sank to the ground on her knees, lowering her head in submission. Helena shared a look with Aslan and He nodded. Gulping at getting the confirmation that she wasn't sure she wanted in the first place, the witch slowly stepped forwards. "Helena, what are you doing?" Harry asked, trying to pull her back, but she ripped herself free as she approached Jadis. The tall woman looked up at hearing her approaching on the rocky beach. As she was kneeling, she was only slightly taller than Helena herself. 

Reaching Jadis, Helena slowly reached out and cupped her face. Is she insane?" She heard Edmund ask, but she ignored it as she saw the truth in those blue eyes. Fear, hope, guilt and love were all warring with each other. Slowly letting out a deep breath, Helena made a decision. She may have been the White Witch once upon a time, but right now, she was just a scared little girl who wanted her mother's comfort.

Helena would be damned, before she would refuse her daughter the comfort she needed. She smiled at her and caressed her cheeks. "Hello, my little miracle." She whispered, reaching up on her tippy-toes to kiss her daughter on the forehead. Jade smiled and pulled her closer into a hug. The Pevensies were about to attack for a second, before realising that she wasn't hurting Helena. Edmund was always one of the quicker thinkers and he was deeply thinking right now.

The ice powers. Jade's apology and the weird look in her eyes whenever she looked at him. With a gasp, he suddenly realised that it was the same look that Jadis had given him. A look full of guilt and absolute regret "Jade?" He asked, his siblings, Harry and Caspian giving him weird looks. Jade briefly waved at him as she still was hugging her mother. "Hello Edmund." She greeted. Four jaws fell at hearing the confirmation. "Merlin's beard." Harry breathed as he stared at his niece, who happened to also be one of his old enemies. 

Seeing that they had trouble dealing with the fact that she was their niece as well as their old enemy and rightfully so, Jade took a deep breath and let go of her mother, standing up and walking towards the others, aware of the Narnians watching. "I know that I have hurt you many times and you have every right to be angry. I can do nothing but ask your forgiveness. And if you can't give it, here's my neck." She stated, kneeling in front of Peter and lowering her head again. 

Peter, who was still holding his sword, looked between the blade and the woman kneeling before him. He looked at Harry, Caspian and his sisters to see what they thought. They were all looking at him to decide. He looked at Helena's fearful face as she could only watch helplessly. A hand grabbed his wrist and he looked at the owner in surprise: Edmund. The boy shook his head as he looked at the woman, already having thought about this 

Finally making a decision, Peter dropped his sword and hugged Jade, surprising the woman. "You have hurt us in the past, that much is true, but that is in the past. You have done nothing but help us ever since we returned, even when you were rightfully angry at us. As long as you don't turn evil again, I forgive you." He told her as a very relieved Jade hugged him back with tears in her eyes. "Me too." Lucy added as she joined the hug after several seconds. Harry, Helena and Susan joined the hug as well. "Wow, too much." Jade squealed as she fell backwards and took all of them with her. 

Aslan, Edmund and Caspian were watching the messy pile of laughing, interlocked humans as they tried to release themselves and stand up. Once they had untangled themselves, Edmund stepped towards Jade. "Just don't ever repeat your actions, understood?" He asked and she nodded. "Yes, sir. I'd like to stay alive." She replied, glancing at Aslan and taking a couple of exaggerated steps back, making them laugh again. Edmund chuckled as well, before hugging her too.

Even with his growth spurt, his head only reached her shoulders. "I'm really sorry." She whispered and he nodded. "I know. I forgive you." He replied back. It would take a while to wrap his head around it, but he was willing to give her a chance and prove that she was more his niece than his old enemy. Jade was overjoyed. Her family had accepted her and she couldn't be happier. It would take time for them to be comfortable with it, but she was willing to wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've got another old friend joining us in the next chapter. Can you guess who? They already appeared in this chapter.
> 
> Just in case you're thinking that Jade was forgiven too soon, especially in Edmund's case, they are forgiven, but not forgotten. They're giving her a chance to prove herself again and show that she truly left her past behind her
> 
> Read and review.
> 
> See you next time


	12. A surprising reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Once everyone was done hugging, a muffled growl got their attention and they turned to see Lalima swimming towards them, Aurora flying beside her and Harry's bag carefully held in her mouth. Jade had ordered her to get the bag in case they needed her mother's spell book, but it had turned out to be unnecessary. "Thank you Lalima." Harry said, gently taking it from her after Lucy had healed Cayden with her magic potion. 

A relieved Aurora was nuzzling Helena's face and she giggled, before an injured and barely conscious Reepicheep was brought forward on a small stretcher. Jade moved to stand behind the mouse. Lucy quickly gave him a few drops as well. Waking up, he thanked her, before noticing a certain Lion. He tried to bow, but lost his balance as he had lost his tail. Completely embarrassed, he asked Lucy for another drop. 

"I don't think it does that." Lucy replied slowly and in an apologetic tone. Aslan chuckled at seeing Reepicheep try to convince her nonetheless. Reepicheep tried to withdraw after that, but after his men offered to cut their own tails, Aslan gave Reepicheep his tail back as he saw how much they cared about him. Reepicheep was ecstatic with his new tail and Jade chuckled. "You could defeat the White Witch with that new tail, Reepi." She said, using the nickname that only she was allowed to call him as she had known him since he was born.

"Thank you, princess Ja-" Reepicheep started, before turning around and looking up, realising who was in front of him. He sputtered for a bit in fear as Jade gently kneeled down with a smile. "Hello, you little brave mouse." She greeted. Reepicheep gasped as he knew only one person that called him that. "Princess Jade?" He asked and Jade nodded. Reepicheep stared, before slowly smiling and gently patting her hand with his. 

"Now, where's this dear little friend that you've told me so much about?" Aslan asked Lucy and everyone turned towards Trumpkin, who sheepishly approached them after noticing that they were waiting for him and kneeled before Aslan, who let out a loud roar and Trumpkin flinched. "Do you see him now?" Lucy asked teasingly as he had asked her the same thing at the river. Everyone laughed at that. 

In the meantime, Jade was looking at her wand. The wand that had hurt so many people, including someone who should've been the most dear to her. She didn't want it anymore. She looked at Aslan and He gave her a nod. Taking a deep breath, Jade turned to one of her uncles. "Edmund..." She started, making the boy look up at her. She stretched out the arm holding the staff horizontally. "I believe that this needs to be destroyed." She continued with a small smile and everyone's eyes widened. "Are you sure?" Edmund asked and she nodded.

"I don't want it anymore. It only reminds me of the terrible things that I've done." She said and he nodded, before pulling out his sword and slamming it down on the staff once again, breaking it for the second time in his life. Blue light sprouted from the broken staff as the rest of it turned into dust. The light and dust swirled around Jade and briefly obscured her from view, before disappearing. 

Opening her green eyes, Jade noticed that she was back to normal again and smiled at Aslan. He smiled back, before standing up and walking towards a branch lying nearby. He breathed on it and the branch changed. It grew and changed its shape, a green jewel sprouting out of nowhere. Once the transformation was done, a new staff was lying on the ground and Jade carefully picked it up after getting Aslan's permission.

The staff was a lot thinner and lighter than her old one and where the old one reminded her of winter and the terrible things that she did, this one reminded her of spring and new beginnings. How ironic that the one thing that she had once dreaded, now brought her comfort. "Thank you, Your Majesty." She said with a bow. "Okay, if you had told me in the last year that I would see the White Witch as a niece and see her bow before Aslan, I would've considered you insane." Peter said and everyone laughed, before starting to talk with each other. Jade smiled at seeing them talk, but it had a sad edge to it. 

"They will have to go again, don't they?" She asked and Aslan nodded. "Everything has its time, dear one. It is Caspian's turn to rule and he has to do it without the help of the kings and queens, except for you." He replied. Jade sighed. "I'll miss them." She muttered and Aslan smiled. "I know and that is why I have a gift for you as a reward for your hard work." He said. "What is it?" Jade asked with a slightly suspicious look. 

"Jadis?" They suddenly heard someone call and everyone looked up to see a Telmarine soldier carefully approaching them. Jade recognised him as the one that she had been hesitant to kill. "Jadis? Is that really you?" The man asked again and Jade narrowed her eyes. How on earth did a Telmarine soldier know her name? From what Caspian told her, tales of Narnia had been strictly forbidden. 

"Who are you?" She asked as she walked forwards with her new staff. Her mother, aunts, uncles, Caspian, Reepicheep and Trumpkin all looked at the man in suspicion as well. "It's me, Tumnus." The man said and everyone who knew who that was stared, before looking nervously between him and Jade. "Tumnus?" The former princess and queen breathed with a frown and the man nodded, a cautious, but hopeful look in his eyes. Looking him up-and-down, Jade started to recognise him. His goat legs were gone, but he still had the same face, only tanned. 

Her face slowly cleared and an enormous smile grew on it instead. " _Wow!"_ She shouted as she dropped her staff, before running towards him. He quickly caught her and spun her around. The others could only stare at them, utterly shocked and perplexed. "I didn't see that coming." Edmund muttered. "Is "Jade" so happy to see him or is "Jadis" so happy to see him?" Harry asked and the others had no idea.

Once he had put her down, Jade pulled back slightly and cupped his face. She could still see his tearful eyes as he cried out her name, just before she turned him to stone, the curse of her people having turned her heart to complete ice. "I'm so sorry." She breathed, caressing his cheek with tears in her own eyes. He quickly hushed her. "I know. I forgive you. I'm sorry too. I started everything by helping Lucy." He replied.

"Well, now that I know her personally, I can't exactly say that I blame you." She stated and he laughed. "Look at you. You're completely human." He whispered and she chuckled. "I'm human? _You're_ human. Look at you. Bye-bye goat legs." She replied, looking down and he smiled. "This is why you suddenly put your distance between you and me after you turned eighteen, isn't it? He suddenly asked and she nodded. "Can someone please explain what's going on?" Helena asked, breaking the moment and both man and woman looked up.

It was as if they were just realising that they weren't alone. Instead of answering her mother, Jade turned to Caspian instead. "Caspian, when we were sneaking through the castle, you asked me a question. What was it and what was my answer?" She asked and everyone looked at him. "I asked if you had a soulmate and you said that you did once, but hurt him terribly." The prince answered and realisation hit everyone as everything started to make sense.

The former faun's sadness after Jadis was killed, his anger towards Edmund, who had ratted him out and other things. "You were each other's soulmates." Harry stated and the two nodded, still holding onto each other. "Then why on earth did you turn him to stone?" Lucy asked and Jade sighed. They deserved to know, but that didn't mean that she wanted to bring back painful memories

"A very long time ago, my family was cursed, so that with every betrayal that we went through, our heart would become colder and colder, until we wouldn't feel anything anymore. I was the only one of my family who was born with a soulmark that consisted out of gibberish." She started, holding onto the man. "I now realise it is the Narnian language, but in that time, I tried to find out what it meant and delved deeper into the dark magic than was considered proper. This too turned my heart colder." She continued, trying not to think too much

Then my sister went to fight against me and my heart grew even more cold but there still was a bit of warmth left for my soulmate." She continued and Edmund looked down at this. "And then I came and told you that he had betrayed you as well." He realised. This did explain the shift in personality, even if she had been pretending during their first meeting. Jade nodded and everyone fell silent.

"That's why you were so angry with me. I'm the reason that you lost your soulmate." Edmund continued, looking at the reincarnated Tumnus and he nodded as well. "It wasn't perfect by far, but I hoped to change her slightly, so she wouldn't kill you. But then you came and destroyed that hope. I was arrested, dragged through snow and ice and thrown before a woman I could hardly recognise." Tumnus said with pain in his eyes at the memory. 

Jade squeezed his hand and he squeezed back as everyone fell silent at this, finally knowing everything that had happened and almost all secrets were out. "So, what happens now?" Susan finally asked. "Well, I don't know about all of you, but I would like to completely start over and make a new beginning. I think we deserve that much" Jade replied, resting her forehead against her soulmate's, feeling lighter than ever before. Her family had accepted her and she had her soulmate back, who forgave her for everything that she had done. 

Everyone agreed with her as they prepared to go back to the castle, Jade picking up her staff again. On the way to the castle Caspian watched Helena talk with Harry before him. Jade temporarily joined him. "Aslan told me that they're going back to England soon, so if you want to tell her the truth, you might want to be fast." She advised in a hushed tone, before returning to her soulmate's side. 

Caspian nodded in answer, his mind going several miles per hour. He was still torn about telling her, even after seeing her fight. He realised that she was mentally older than she looked as she had raised Jade and she was older than anyone, except for Aslan. He just didn't know if she wanted another surprise after everything that had happened. He would have to think about it, but he had to be quick. Helena's time in Narnia was almost up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/726979564837154199/ (jade's new staff.)
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	13. A conversation and a revelation

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

A few days after the battle, Caspian got crowned as king of Narnia. Before the coronation, Caspian had gone to Jade to see if she was alright with him being king over a country that was rightfully of her and her family. She had smiled at him. "Caspian, my time of ruling is over and has been for a long time. This is your time." She had said. He had smiled and thanked her. 

Both Helena and the reincarnated Tumnus, whose name was now Jaesian, kept an close eye on Jade in the days before the coronation after seeing her get more uncomfortable with living in a castle. The Telmarine castle stood on a cliff that looked out over the sea. One day before the coronation, Jade took a trip to a square with a single tree that looked out over both the sea and the castle. 

After a few hours, she suddenly saw her old necklace floating up next to her and heard her mother's voice from behind her. "There you are. We were worried." Helena said, having used a spell on the necklace to locate her daughter. "I just needed some time alone." Jade replied as she was sitting on a small wall, her feet dangling in the air. Helena sat down next to her, letting her feet dangle as well. "What's wrong?" She asked, tilting her head like she had always done when Jade was younger. The former Witch sighed deeply.

"It's just that I have lived in the forest for several centuries, trying my best to protect myself and others, so to suddenly stay in a castle again is so completely jarring. Not to mention that, as I told Caspian, something about this castle seems so cold, harsh and empty. Do you think that he'll allow me to rebuild Cair Paravel?" She asked and Helena smiled.

I'm sure that he won't mind, but do you think that you remember it clearly?" She asked teasingly and Jade chuckled, before falling silent. "I guess that even if I rebuild it completely like I remember it, it still won't be the same without you, uncle Harry, Edmund, Peter, Susan and Lucy in it." She muttered. Helena frowned, before her face cleared up. 

"We're not staying this time, are we?" She asked and Jade slowly shook her head. "Aslan told me that it's Caspian's time as king and that he has to rule without your help. I honestly don't think you'll be staying here for more than a week after the coronation" The older/younger woman told her mother and Helena looked down at this. "I don't understand. Last time, Aslan let us stay for twenty years and now, he won't let us stay for even a month. What the bloody hell?!" She growled and Jade quickly grabbed her hand. 

Helena forcefully calmed herself down and looked at her daughter. "You can come with us if you want. Meet the people I told you about when you were growing up. Meet your grandfather, as weird as it is to say." She suggested. Jade gave her a smile, before shaking her head. "No thank you, mum. Even if the past centuries were lonely, this is my home. I belong here." She replied.

Helena nodded, a bit disappointed at her answer, but also understanding as well. Instead, she just shifted closer to her daughter and Jade wrapped an arm around her as they looked at the distance. Jade looked down at the sea and her eyes widened. "Mum, look! Look!" She called pointing down at the water surface. Mermaids jumped up from the water's surface. 

"Mermaids! We finally got to see them after all." Jade continued with a smile and Helena smiled as well as a centuries old promise was finally kept. The two of them watched the mermaids for a while, before going back to the castle. Arriving at the room that Jade was staying in, Helena gave her daughter the necklace back, Jade kneeling to help her mother put it back around her neck. Once that was done, they went their separate ways. Jade found Jaesian and greeted him with hug, not comfortable with a kiss yet after everything. 

The next day, it was time for Caspian to be crowned king of Narnia. Both Telmarines and Narnians cheered as Aslan announced him as king Caspian the Tenth. Helena, Harry, Jade, Edmund, Peter, Lucy, Susan, Trumpkin, Reepicheep and Trufflehunter were there right at the front, before they went outside to greet the people in a procession through the streets of the village. 

Caspian and Aslan went first as children ran ahead of them, followed by Susan and Peter, Helena and Harry, Edmund and Lucy and finally Jade and Glenstorm. Jaesian was still a soldier and had his orders, but he was allowed to join the ball that night. Arriving at the castle, they quickly got off their horses and into the castle to prepare. 

Once she was done herself, dressed in a lilac dress with see-through sleeves, Helena went to see if her daughter was ready. She was already dressed in a light-blue dress with a few flowers on it, but seemed to be stuck on her hair if the frustrated growl thay Helena heard as she walked in was anything to go by. She simply chuckled and went to help her daughter. As she brushed and braided her daughter's hair, the witch had to think of all the times that she had done it when Jade had been a child. 

"Reminds you of old times, doesn't it?" Jade suddenly asked. Helena was surprised for a moment, before smiling. I didn't know that the White Witch could read minds. I better watch out from now on" She said teasingly as she finished tying the braid on the sides of her daughter's head, before hugging her from behind and looking at her through the mirror.

"I know that I said this before, but I really am proud of you, my little miracle." She whispered, kissing her daughter's temple.Jade smiled and gripped her mother's arm, resting her head against Helena's. "Thank you, mummy." She replied. Mother and daughter enjoyed this moment for a minute, before the latter spoke up again. "By the way, you might want to talk to Caspian before you go." She advised.

Helena immediately raised an eyebrow. "About what?" She asked, very curious. "Not telling." Jade answered with a mischievous smirk and she scowled at her, before suddenly starting to tickle her daughter like old times. Jade shrieked with laughter, before Helena finally ceased her attack after a few seconds and she calmed down. Helena simply smiled. She had never thought that she would have to get these moments again after leaving Narnia, so she appreciated and cherished ever second of it.

Soon enough, it was time for the ball. Seeing her soulmate's eyes widen at seeing her, Jade blushed slightly. Helena squeezed her hand as she and Harry were walking next to her. Aurora and Cayden were back in their rooms as this ball would be too crowded for them. Walking down a flight of stairs, Jaesian took Jade over after asking their permission. 

Once the ball had officially begun and having watched Jade dance with her soulmate several times now, helena went to find Caspian. Out of all of them, only Susan and Peter had been asked to dance as they were old enough to make a comfortable dance partner for the adults, so the younger children of the group had nothing much to do

Politely asking if she could speak with the king, the two of them went to a balcony attached to the room. "Jade said that I needed to speak to you, but she didn't say about what." Helena told him and he sighed in slight frustration. "Trust Jade to put me on the spot." He muttered, before taking a breath at seeing Helena's confused face. "There's a reason that I acted the way that I did during the past few days." He explained, before rolling up his sleeve and finally showing her his soulmark in the light of the ballroom.

Helena stared as she saw her own name on his arm, before looking up at the handsome king. "Hello." She said, not knowing what else to say. "Hello." Caspian replied with a smile and Helena started to giggle as she truly realised the situation. "But that means..." She started, trailing off. "I'm afraid it does." Caspian said as Helena grabbed his arm and looked at his mark. 

"Is this why you were so protective over me?" She asked, gently gripping his own arm, revelling in the feeling of finally being in contact with her soulmate. He smiled softly, feeling a bit embarrassed. "I had just met you. I did not want to lose you so soon, before you even knew how important you are to me." He said. This time, it was Helena who blushed.

"I know, but with how protective you were, people would think that I was not able do anything. You literally kept me from doing anything that was even a little bit fun or exciting." She said with a laugh. Caspian smiled down at her in relief, and there was silence for a few seconds as the new king allowed the news to sink in. "He looked for you, you know?" He finally said after several seconds. Helena looked up at him and tilted her head in confusion, not fully understanding what he meant with that.

"Miraz. The minute that he saw my mark and after making sure that you were no noble woman, he sent out guards trough the land to find you. He said that it was to help me, but now I am not sure if that was true." He explained, looking down at the ground. He felt a soft hand on his cheek, gently pulling his head back up to see Helena warmly smile at him.

"I'm here now, Caspian. I'm not going anywhere." She said stepping forwards and hugging him tightly. He took a deep breath and hugged her back. "Is that why you were so relieved to see me?" She asked, suddenly remembering the relief on his face when he had heard her name for the first time. Caspian nodded, burying his face in her hair.

"At least I knew that my uncle did not have you." He said tightening his grip. She smiled and returned the favour. They stood there for several seconds, just holding onto each other, before finally letting go and slowly returning to the ball. Jade smirked at them as they entered again, but this didn't deter Helena. Not when she had finally found her soulmate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/730146158321360645/ (Jade's dress)
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/840695455428059320/ (helena's dress)
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


	14. Time to go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With their adventure done, it is time for the twins and the Pevensies to go home.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

A day after the ball found eight certain royals and a soldier in the forests close to the village after the sun had set. While Caspian's coronation and the ball were great feasts, the Narnians wanted to hold their own feast. Caspian and Jaesian were the only Telmarines allowed in the feast as the former had helped during the war and the latter had been Narnian onceThey all sat around campfires and had fun. Especially Helena enjoyed every single second of it.

Fauns had braided her, Jade's, Susan's and Lucy's hair and put flowers in the braids. The witch mostly used this time to catch up with her daughter and to get to know her soulmate. She had told Harry and he had let out an impressed whistle at realising that his sister's soulmate was a king. Nevertheless, he was happy that she had finally found him, even if he was several years older than her. Things around the campfires calmed down as Glenstorm walked forwards and started to sing, his deep, strong voice incredibly soothing

_A single thread in a tapestry_

_Through its color brightly shines_

_Can never see its purpose_

_In the pattern of the grand design_

_And the stone that sits on the very top_

_Of the mountains mighty face_

_Does it think it's more important_

_Than the stones that form the base?_

_So how can you see what your life is worth_

_Or where your value lies?_

_You can never see through the eyes of man_

_You must look at your life_

_Look at your life through heaven's eyes_

_Lai le lai lai lee lai lai_

_Lai lai lai lai lai_

_La lai lai lai lai lee lai lai_

_Lai lai lai lai lai lai_

_Lai le lai lai lee lai lai_

_Lai lai lai lai lai_

_La lai lai lai lai lee lai lai_

_Lai lai lai lai lai lai_

_Lai le lai lai lee lai lai_

_Lai lai lai lai lai_

_La lai lai lai lai lee lai lai_

_Lai lai lai lai lai lai_

_A lake of gold in the desert sand_

_Is less than a cool fresh spring_

_And to one lost sheep, a shepherd boy_

_Is greater than the richest king_

_If a man loses everything he owns_

_Has he truly lost his worth?_

_Or is it the beginning_

_Of a new and brighter birth?_

_So how do you measure the worth of a man_

_In wealth or strength or size?_

_In how much he gained or how much he gave?_

_The answer will come_

_The answer will come to him who tries_

_To look at his life through heaven's eyes_

_And that's why we share all we have with you_

_Though there's little to be found_

_When all you've got is nothing_

_There's a lot to go around_

_No life can escape being blown about_

_By the winds of change and chance_

_And though you never know all the steps_

_You must learn to join the dance_

_You must learn to join the dance_

_Lai le lai lai lee lai lai_

_Lai lai lai lai lai_

_La lai lai lai lai lee lai lai_

_Lai lai lai lai lai lai_

_Lai le lai lai lee lai lai_

_Lai lai lai lai lai_

_La lai lai lai lai lee lai lai_

_Lai lai lai lai lai lai_

_Lai le lai lai lee lai lai_

_Lai lai lai lai lai_

_La lai lai lai lai lee lai lai_

_Lai lai lai lai lai lai_

_So how do you judge what a man is worth_

_By what he builds or buys?_

_You can never see with your eyes on earth_

_Look through heaven's eyes_

_Look at your life_

_Look at your life_

_Look at your life through heaven's eyes_

Everyone applauded him and the other creatures once they were done and they bowed. Some of the younger fauns and centaurs started to ask if Jade wanted to sing. "No, thank you. I think I'll pass." She declined "Oh, come on. I want to hear you sing." Lucy begged, before Edmund started to chant her name and the other humans joined him. "Alright, alright. Bloody hell." Jade said as she stood up amongst cheering. Opening her mouth, jade started to sing a song from her childhood. 

_It started out as a feeling_

_Which then grew into a hope_

_Which then turned into a quiet thought_

_Which then turned into a quiet word_

_And then that word grew louder and louder_

_'Til it was a battle cry_

_I'll come back_

_When you call me_

_No need to say goodbye_

_Just because everything's changing_

_Doesn't mean it's never been this way before_

_All you can do is try to know who your friends are_

_As you head off to the war_

_Pick a star on the dark horizon_

_And follow the light_

_You'll come back when it's over_

_No need to say goodbye_

_You'll come back when it's over_

_No need to say goodbye_

_Now we're back to the beginning_

_It's just a feeling and no one knows yet_

_But just because they can't feel it too_

_Doesn't mean that you have to forget_

_Let your memories grow stronger and stronger_

_'Til they're before your eyes_

_You'll come back_

_When they call you_

_No need to say goodbye_

_You'll come back_

_When they call you_

_No need to say goodbye_

Once again everyone applauded her once she was done, the humans being the loudest and she took a bow as well. "I haven't sung in ages." She muttered as she joined the others, accepting the hugs her mother, soulmate and Lucy gave her. "Really?" Peter asked in surprise, remembering how Jade had loved to sing as a girl. "Couldn't risk luring about Telmarines to our location, now could I?" Jade asked and they had to concede at that. 

Helena hated that her daughter had been forced to stop doing something she loved to protect everyone. Hopefully, she would sing more from now on, even if she wouldn't be there to hear it. "What are you going to do once we're gone?" Edmund asked, having a feeling that the time to go was very soon. "I think I'll give this guy proper English lessons." Jade answered, gesturing with her head towards her soulmate. "What exactly do you mean with that?" Jaesian asked as everyone laughed and Jade just gave him a look 

"Oh, come on. I grew up on the stories and I knew you as a child as weird it is to say. "Spare oom?" Really." She asked with a laugh and he blushed as everyone laughed againThe feast continued well into the night, until it finally ended and everyone went to bed. The next morning, Caspian went outside to find Aslan, only to find Him talking to Peter and Susan, their faces serious and saddened.

After they had spotted him, he told them that everything that Aslan had told him to prepare was ready, before going back inside. A few hours later found them standing on the same square that Jade and Helena had visited a few days before. Caspian told the gathered Telmarines that Aslan could take them back to the lands of their forefathers if they wanted to make a new start. "It's been generations since we left Telmar." One man said.

"We are not referring to Telmar. Your forefathers were pirates that ran aground on an island." Aslan told them. "There they found a magical cave that brought them to this world from theirs. The same world as our kings and queens." The Lion continued, looking at the six former kings and queens, who were standing across from the Narnians. Miraz's general and Caspian's aunt with her father and son were the first to accept the offer and Aslan promised them that their future would be good, before breathing on them. 

The single tree on the square started to rotate, an opening forming in its trunk. The three people walked through it and disappeared, shocking the Telmarines. "How do we know that he is not leading us straight to our deaths?" One man asked loudly. Reepicheep offered to lead some of his men through the portal, but it wasn't necessary as Peter finally stepped forwards. "We'll go." He said. "We will?" Edmund asked in surprise.

"Come on. Our time's up. After all, we're not needed here anymore." Peter said, giving his sword to Caspian. The new king promised to look after it, until they returned again. "I'm afraid that's just it: we're not coming back." Susan told them sadly. Caspian felt his heart speed up in panic. "We're not?" Lucy asked in a small tone. "You four are. I mean, I believe He means you four." Peter replied, looking at her, Edmund, Helena and Harry.

Lucy asked if Peter and Susan had done something wrong."Quite the opposite, dear one, but all things have their time. Your brother and sister have learned what they can from this world. Now, it's time for them to live in their own." Aslan told her. Peter comforted his little sister, before they went to say goodbye to their friends. Harry was surprisingly the first one to go to Jade as he gave her a tight hug. "You be a good girl, alright? No turning people to stone anymore." He said. Jade smiled and promised. 

Edmund was next and not exactly sure how to say goodbye, Jade bowed to him. "Oh, none of that." Edmund said, before pulling her into a hug. Jade was slightly surprised, before smiling and hugging him back. "You help Caspian look after things while we're gone, alright?" He asked and Jade nodded. "At least, I won't be alone this time." She joked and he chuckled, before letting go and warning Jaesian to look after her.

The former faun smiled and bowed, promising to do exactly that. Edmund nodded at that, before going to say goodbye to the others.Lucy pretty much tackled her now much older niece into a hug and Jade smiled as she kneeled down and gave her a proper hug. "Goodbye, auntie Lucy. I'll see you soon" She whispered, hugging the girl as tightly as she could. After several seconds, a tearful Lucy let go of her, before going to say goodbye to her first friend in Narnia.

Finally, it was Peter's and Susan's turn. The young man went first and hugged Jade tightly. "You have done good, Jade. Keep going on like this alright?" He asked and she nodded with tears in her eyes as she realised that this was truly the last time that she would see her uncle Peter and Auntie Susan. This reminded her of the time after they had left the first time, only this time, it was permanent. "I'll miss you, uncle Peter." She whispered and he tightened his grip. "I'll miss you too, my little niece." He replied, stroking her hair

Pulling back, he gave her a kiss on her forehead, before giving her another smile and stepping back to give Susan a turn. The young woman hugged her niece just as tightly. "I'll miss you, Auntie Susan." Jade whispered and Susan let out a tearful chuckle. "I'll miss you too, little one. I'm just so afraid that I'll forget all of this." She replied as they pulled back. Jade thought for a moment, before getting her new staff out of its holster and giving her aunt a look. 

Sensing her intent, Susan immediately nodded and Jade gently put the staff on her aunt's forehead. The gem glowed for a second, before dying down. "Let's hope it works." Jade muttered and Susan smiled, before hugging her again. "Thank you." She whispered. "You're welcome, Auntie Susan. I love you." Jade replied, hugging her back. They stayed like that, before finally pulling back and letting go

Helena went to Caspian first. "I'm glad that I got to meet you." She told him sincerely, grabbing his hand and he gave her a small smile as he squeezed it. "I wish that we had more time together." He replied. "You heard what Peter said. I'll be back and perhaps, we'll be the same age then." She said with a smile and he chuckled. Making a decision, she silently ordered him to bow lower, so that she could kiss his cheek. "Keep that as a promise." She told him, before finally going to say goodbye to her daughter.

They didn't even have to say anything, before they hugged each other tightly. "I love you, mummy." Jade whispered as she was kneeling on the ground and Helena smiled as she stroked her daughter's hair. "I love you too, my little miracle. You be a good girl, alright? I'll see you soon. I promise." She whispered. "You better keep that promise." Jade muttered, but there was no real heat in her voice. 

Helena smiled as she pulled back and cupped her daughter's cheeks. Her strong girl. She was so proud of her. Jade grabbed her staff again and concentrated. A necklace in the shape of a snowflake appeared in the sky and Jade grabbed it, before giving it to her mother. "Keep this to remember me by." She said. Helena smiled, before kissing her daughter's forehead and hugging her again.

Finally letting go, she turned to Jaesian. "You better take good care of my little girl. I know a very deadly snake and she would love to have a piece of you." She threatened. Jaesian gulped, before promising. " _Mum_." Jade whined. Helena smiled. "Just looking after the health and safety of my only daughter." She said, before giving her daughter another forehead kiss and finally pulling back. Once they had said goodbye to everyone, the six of them all stood hand-in-hand and looked at all their friends, before turning and going trough the portal. 

The last thing that Helena heard was Jade's voice. "Wait, does this mean that I can call you "dad?"" She asked what had to be Caspian, before the witch found herself on the platform of hogsmeade. Aurora gave her a nudge from her spot on Helena's shoulder and she gave her a small smile, before they boarded the now ready train. It was like they had never left as their friends hadn't noticed anything. 

Sitting in a compartment, just the two of them, a very triumphant Harry suddenly spoke up. "I got it!" He suddenly shouted, surprising his sister. Helena asked what he meant. "During the entire time that we were there, Nikabrik reminded me of someone. Now I realised that he looked like a hairy version of professor Flitwick." He said and Helena laughed as the train took them back to London and a well-deserved vacation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends another story. I actually have no idea what to do with the next one. I guess I'll give the twins a calm year for once.
> 
> In case you didn't know: Nikabrik is played by Warwick Davis, who also plays professor Flitwick.
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	15. New story!

Hey guys. 

The new story is up, so you know the drill. It's called "the goddess and the quiet year."


End file.
